Date Me!
by The Dancing Queen
Summary: When Kyoko and Haru realized that Chrome had a "weak spot" around boys, they decided to create a small dating show, with Chrome as the "bachelorette" and every single damn male in the cast of KHR as the contestants. Many pairings.
1. The Greatest Dating Game Show Ever!

**Author's Note:**

Hey there! (: I know there are a lot of these type of fics out there...but I hope this one is enough for your expectations! Yes, this is Chrome-centered, (because 1. she needs more love and 2. there needs to be more het pairings in KHR fandom!) so I hope you 96 fans will enjoy this.  
>Those who AREN'T much fans of Chrome, <em>keep reading<em>! All of your favorite characters will be a big part in this! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Date Me!

**Summary: **When Kyoko and Haru realized that Chrome had a "weak spot" around _boys_, they decided to create a small dating show, with Chrome as the "bachelorette" and every single _damn _male in the cast of KHR as the contestants. Multi96.

**Author: **The Dancing Queen

**Rated: **T

**Pairing(s):** Any male character paired up with our beloved _Chrome_. (AKA Multi96; MultiChrome) Also, any other pairings.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or Twitter! :(

* * *

><p><em><strong>Date Me!:<strong>_

The Greatest Dating Game Show of All Time!

* * *

><p>"Yo Chikusa! I'm <em>back<em>! Come out here and get your food!"

As if on cue, Chikusa stepped out of the shadows and waltzed casually towards his friend, Ken, who had already seated himself on the couch of Kokuyo Land.

"Pizza-flavored chips for dinner, _again_?" Chikusa picked up a family-sized bag of chips from the shopping bag Ken had brought back.

"You said you liked those, neh!"

"I'd rather have _real_ pizza," Chikusa replied and fished through the bag some more, "I see you've bought more _heart-shaped_ chocolates."

"Yeah..." Ken watched Chikusa open up the box of chocolates and pick one up, until he suddenly jumped onto Chikusa and snatched the chocolates and the box away from him. "_Don't eat_!"

"Why? Are they for Chrome-san?" Chikusa asked, surprised and amused.

"_No_! No way in hell!" Silence ensued.

"If you say so."  
>Ken twitched and glared at the other boy, while thinking of something to say. Chikusa just munched happily on the pizza chips.<p>

"Speaking of that _damn_ girl," Ken kept his eyes on the box of chocolates, "where is she?"

"Ah, she was invited to Haru Miura-san's house for a sleepover. Kyoko Sasagawa-san came to pick her up a couple minutes before you came."

"That girl has friends?"

"More friends than you."

"_What did you say?_"

"You heard me."

* * *

><p>"E-eh... Kyoko-san, thank you for, um, i-inviting me!"<p>

"No problem! I think you and I would be great friends, and great friends should hang out a lot! Including Haru, of course. And stop with all the formality; you can call me 'Kyoko-chan'!"

Kyoko and Chrome were on their way to Haru's house, their arms linked together. Kyoko was smiling brightly, happy because she knew what the other people around them were thinking: _"My, look at those _gorgeous _girls!"_

Chrome, on the other hand, took the stares they were getting the wrong way: _"My, look at that _beautiful _girl on the right! The other eye-patch girl looks so out of place standing next to her."_

They continued walking and talking, though most of their conversation was Chrome complimenting Kyoko. After about seven minutes, the pair reached their destination: a small house with a large garden.

"This," Kyoko pointed at the house, "is Haru-chan's house!"

"It's so pretty!"

They climbed up the steps to the porch and rung the doorbell, Chrome feeling excited and nervous. Almost immediately, they heard a dog barking, voices shouting, and footsteps shuffling, until the front door swung open to reveal _Haru_.

"Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan! Welcome!" she exclaimed, revealing her stunning smile.

She led her guests in and showed Chrome around, who had never been to her house. After settling down, meeting her pets, having dinner, and putting on their pajamas (which was _very_ embarrassing for Chrome, for she had never shown her body off to anyone), Haru announced it was time for the slumber party to begin.

"Um, Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan...what do people do in s-sleepovers?" Chrome shyly tapped her fingers together.

"I have no idea what _boys_ do, but us girls _talk_ and _gossip_!" Kyoko winked.

"Oh! Okay! What do w-we...talk about?"

Haru put a finger to her chin. "How about a scary story?"

"_NO!" _Kyoko and Chrome both shouted in unison, hysterically.

"No fun, no fun!" Haru waved her hand in the air.

"Why don't we just talk about _boys_?"

"Good idea!"  
>Chrome blinked. <em>Boys?<em>

"How about your crush on Tsuna-kun?"

Haru's cheeks and ears turned bright red, like they were glowing.

"Hahi? E-eh... we've already gone over that subject _tons_ of times!"

"Tch. I, personally, think you'd look way better with Gokudera-kun!"

"Yuck! Kyoko-chan, do you like anyone?"

"No, not really. I think the closest _I _ever got to a boy was Lambo-kun!" The girls giggled, including Chrome. Then, Haru and Kyoko turned to Chrome, wicked smiles planted on their faces. "Who does _Chrome-chan _like?"

"E-eh?"

"Y'know... Like who would you marry, out of all the guys we all know?" _Who would I marry?_

"I...don't know a-any of the male gender t-that well." Haru and Kyoko gasped.

"Aren't you close with Ken, Chikusa, and Mukuro?"

"A little," Chrome blushed at the thought of 'Mukuro-sama'.

"You've never had a boyfriend, or a crush, or _anything_?"

"N-no...I never bothered," Chrome was flustered. Haru and Kyoko looked at each other.

"Kyoko-chan, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You _bet_ I am!"

"E-eh, may I know what you both are thinking?" Chrome asked, shyly.

"You'll find out, soon enough..."

* * *

><p>Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei were spending the night together, having their <em>own<em> "slumber party", except they were actually sleeping. Out of the blue, Tsuna's cell phone started vibrating and blaring, waking up the four boys.

"_Dammit_! Yamamoto, turn your phone off!"

"Gokudera, it was Tsuna's phone!"

"Sorry, Gokudera..."

"No, Tenth! Don't apologize! It's my fault for getting mad!"

"Who the hell texts you in the middle of the night? That's annoying to the extreme!"

Tsuna looked down at his phone, squinting at the bright light.

"Haru...texted me."

"What's it say?"

Tsuna held the phone up so all the boys could see.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Subject:<strong>_

_**Important!**_

_**Sender:**_

_**Haru Miura**_

_**Message:**_

_**Tsuna-kun! Tell everyone you know to tell everyone they know to watch the channel that shows "Haru Haru's Dangerous Interviews" every day starting tomorrow at 6PM! Tnx! BYE! :)**_

* * *

><p>"That girl is <em>so <em>annoying."

"I wonder why we have to do this, though. It must be important," Yamamoto examined the text.

"Hmm."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Chrome said her goodbye's to her new best friends, and thanked them for the night.<p>

"It was so fun! We should do this again sometime! Oh, and Chrome-chan, come back to my house tonight at five-o'clock!"

"Another sleepover?"

"Not really.. You'll see. See you later!" Kyoko and Haru waved at Chrome.

Chrome smiled and continued her way home, but then she caught sight of two familiar people. "Ken? Chikusa? W-what are you doing here?"

The two said boys looked at the other in alarm, until Chikusa spoke up.

"Ah, you see, this idiot over here," he pointed at Ken, "was missing you, so he demanded to look for you."

_He missed me?_

"What? NO! You liar! I would _never _miss that ugly girl!" he looked at Chrome, "let's just get home. Someone at the gas station market told me that there was gonna be an interesting show on TV tonight on that channel that we guest-starred in for those silly interviews... We're finally gonna get to use that ol' TV!"

And the trio walked back to the Kokuyo Land.

At four-thirty, Chrome left Kokuyo Land to go to Haru's again, unaware of the events that were to happen that night. When, she arrived, Kyoko instantly gave her a dress to wear, fixed her hair, and added make-up to Chrome. Haru, then, brought her into a car and drove her to a big studio.

"Um, Haru-chan? Kyoko-chan?"

"Hurry, Chrome-chan! We don't have much time left!" The two girls pulled Chrome out of the car and into the studio, where crowds of people in headphones, with clipboards, and props were rushing about.

"W-what's going on...?"

"Wait here, Chrome-chan! When that nice man with the shirt that says _'Director'_ tells you to get onstage, just go through the double doors with the words _'Stage Three'_ printed on them!" Haru instructed.

"Good luck!" Kyoko and Haru blew a kiss at Chrome, and entered the "Stage Three" doors.

_What's going on?_

Chrome heard a loud cheer from the doors when her friends walked through, and loud music. The people around her were rushing about, telling each other things like, "turn up the sound a bit more!" or "zoom in on the audience!".

_Am I going to be on...television?_

She could now hear Haru and Kyoko's voices.

"Hi! Welcome to-"

"-The Greatest Dating Game Show of All Time!"

_Am I going to be on...a dating show?_

"I'm your host, Haru-chan!"

"And I'm your second host, Kyoko-chan!"

_The "Director"-shirt guy is approaching me!_

"Wondering who the lucky bachelorette is?"

"Give it up for...Chrome Dokuro!"

The "Director" pointed at Chrome and pointed to the Stage Three Door, "make a big entrance."

She slowly nodded, still confused, but walked up and pushed open the big doors.

* * *

><p>"<em>Give it up for...Chrome Dokuro!"<em>

Ken dropped his bag of popcorn. Chikusa let his yo-yo fall.

"What?"

* * *

><p>Dokuro was greeted with a whooping audience, bright lights, a hanging microphone, and Haru-chan and Kyoko-chan. She quietly walked up to where her friends were, wide-eyed, surprised, and scared, not daring to say a word.<p>

"Chrome-chan! You're so cute!" Kyoko shouted into her mic.

"A-ah."

"Do you know what this is?"

"A...TV show?" The crowd started laughing, and Chrome blushed. _I embarrassed myself again!_

"You got that correct, but that's not enough detail!" Haru put her hand on Chrome's shoulder, "You are the star of the newest, greatest, best Dating Game Show ever!"

"E-EH?"

"This is how the game will be played. You see that big screen behind you?" Chrome turned around and faced...the big screen. The screen had a bunch of pictures of people, but the pictures were moving around too fast to tell who they were. "That screen has a list of the names of all of the boys- and some girls- in this small town."

"Whenever we say the word 'reborn', the screen will randomly choose a person from the list! The person that is chosen, will **be your date** for the day!" The crowd cheered.

"Then, I, Haru-chan, will go on my phone for Twitter, and ask my followers, 'What place should Chrome-chan and 'insert-name-here' go for a date?' The first answer will be the place they go on a date!"

"And then I, Kyoko-chan, will use _my_ phone to contact the lucky guy and inform him, just in case he didn't know."

"The next day, our camera-guys will follow Chrome-chan and the date to wherever they go! When we come back for this show again at this channel and time every night, we will see how their date went!"

"At the end of this TV series, you, the audience, will vote on which date was the best! That man or woman will receive the Title and Bragging Rights of "Mister or Miss Right", _and_...a prize of _ten-thousand dollars_!"

Chrome gasped, and the crowd whooped.

"And now, we will choose our first date...after the break!"

"End scene!"

Loud music played, the crowd stood up and cheered, and Haru and Kyoko walked up to Chrome.

"Sorry we didn't tell you this earlier..." Kyoko told her. A man came in and gave each of them a water bottle.

"If you don't want to do this, you don't have to," Haru looked sad as she said that. Chrome really didn't want to do this Dating Show, but for the sake of her friends...

"I'll do this!"

The two hosts looked up at her. "For real?"

She nodded, determined.

"Great!"

* * *

><p>"Takuya, the TV show you're watching is annoying. Please turn it off."<p>

"Kyo-kun, I think you know who this is, though." Hibari focused his attention to the television.

"_Chrome Dokuro!"_ He narrowed his eyes. _"You're so cute!" "A-ah."_

"Of course! It's Dokuro-san!" Takuya grinned at the TV set.

"Takuya, turn up the volume." Takuya hesitated, for he was pretty sure Hibari wasn't interested in Dating Shows, but grabbed the remote and raised the volume anyway.

"_Do you know what this is?"_

"_A...TV show?" _Hibari's mouth grew tighter and eyebrows furrowed as the Pineapple-bastard's vessel blushed and the crowd laughed.

The two watched the show silently until the commercial breaks appeared.

"Hah. Who knew Dokuro-san wanted to have a boyfriend?" Takuya laughed.

"Hn."

* * *

><p>"And we're back on!"<p>

"Hi, hi!"

Chrome was now seated on a couch, while the two hosts were standing up.

"Now, for the moment you all have been waiting for!"

"Who will be our lovely Chrome-chan's date?"

"Focus your attention to the screen! Now with all our might, let's shout 'reborn'!"

"One, two, three..." Chrome held her breath and shouted along with Haru, Kyoko, and the audience.

"_Reborn!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>End of Scene<em>**

Hey again! I hope it wasn't that bad and confusing and OOC! I mean, it's frickin' three in the morning. -_-

So guys, here are the _IMPORTANT THINGS YOU MUST KNOW_:

I will have a poll up on my account, so I hope you can access it and (if you want) vote on whoever the first date for Chrome should be! :) If you can't find it, vote with a review or PM, I guess? (and yes, you may vote on a girl.)

I also wanted to tell you lovely people that this is my very first fanfic, so critics and reviewers, go easy on me, but also give me advice!

_**Review**_ if you want; they are the motivation for me to keep writing! And before I forget, remember to tell me where you would want the couple to go on a date! (if you don't, then it's OKAY I'll just choose a place myself)

*I will update as soon as I can, with the info I need! (: Thank you all so much for reading!*

_**I love you! Have a great summer/day/week! R&R! I'll see you sooonnnnn!**_

**:P**


	2. A Date with a Prince!

**Author's Note:**

I updated as fast as I could, except with a little procrastination. ;)

Seriously, all of those who reviewed are _wonderful_. They are all so fun to converse with; different personalities, and ship the most "crack-est" pairings ever! (Where did _Spanner + Chrome _come from?)

I loved talking to you guys, and I hope has a fun vacay! (And I hope she has internet..)

You guys truly have a big imagination, and the ideas that you gave were incredibly smart! I'm going to use them! PROMISE!

And the poll results were...surprising. (shown in the end)

*I changed dollars to yen...it's not even, sorry!*

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Date Me!

**Summary:** When Kyoko and Haru realized that Chrome had a "weak spot" around _boys_, they decided to create a small dating show, with Chrome as the "bachelorette" and every single _damn_ male in the cast of KHR as the contestants. Multi96.

**Author:** The Dancing Queen

**Rated:** T

**Pairing(s):** Any male character paired up with our beloved Chrome. (AKA Multi96; MultiChrome) Also, any other pairings. _This chapter contains slight, noticable Flan x Bel and Squalo x Lussuria. Maybe more?_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Twitter, 'AlissGardon' (actually a nice reviewer named "Alice Barden"), Kia Soul, or Panera Bread. D:

* * *

><p><em>Previously on "Date Me!"...<em>

_"Now, for the moment you all have been waiting for!"_

_"Who will be our lovely Chrome-chan's first date?"_

_"Focus your attention to the screen! Now with all our might, let's shout 'reborn'!"_

_"One, two, three..." Chrome held her breath and shouted along with Haru, Kyoko, and the audience._

_"Reborn!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Date Me!:<strong>_

The Date with a Prince!

* * *

><p>Chrome's heart was pumping blood full of anxiety as she watched the big screen in front of her. The screen showed a big box, that had many pictures of people inside it, and the box was shaking up and down, as if trying to mix up all of the pictures. Then, out of nowhere, a picture card flew out of the box and faced the audience.<p>

The audience gasped. Kyoko formed an 'O'-shaped mouth, and Haru squealed. Chrome froze in place, her eyes widening with surprise.

_No way... Is this even allowed?_

* * *

><p>"Squalooo, can you get my glasses, please? I can't see!" Lussuria sat on a large sofa in a hotel where the Varia were staying at.<p>

"Dammit! You get it! I don't feel like moving!"

"But I can't see!"

"Please, shut up. We're trying to watch the commercial." Flan was the one who spoke this time, animating no emotion, as always.

"I can't watch the show without my glasses! If Squalo doesn't give me my glasses, then I'll be whining throughout the _whole_ program!"

"I don't have your stupid glasses, Lussuria!"

"You know what? Here are your damn glasses! They don't work anyways! _Kaching_!" Belphegor, seated next to Mammon on the sofa, threw a pair of dark eyeglasses at the Mohawk boy.

"You had my glasses?"

"Shut up, you pieces of scum!" Xanxus was glaring daggers at all four of them, and chewing on a piece of steak. The room silenced immediately (and a bit awkwardly); the only noise you could hear was Xanxus forking a piece of steak and chewing it. Also, occasionally, Xanxus chugging down some tequila.

_"And now, back to the show."_ The hotel television showed a cheering audience and a stage with three girls on it: Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome.

"Hah. So, this is what the Vongola have been doing this whole time," Squalo snickered.

_"And now for the moment you've all been waiting for!"_

_"Who will be Chrome-chan's date?"_

_"Focus your attention on the screen! And now with all our might, let's shout 'reborn'!"_

_"One, two, three..."_

Lussuria shouted along with the show: _"Reborn!"_

The screen shuffled around for a few seconds, until a picture card flew out, but the camera changed views right as it was about to show who it was. Instead it showed a close-up on the pineapple hair-styled girl; the look on her face priceless.

"C'mon, c'mon! Show us who the damn date is!"

The TV showed Kyoko and Haru, expressions both hysterical as well.

"A-ano... The very first date is... oh, my. Haru-chan, do you think this is possible?"

"Of course it is, Kyoko-chan! Now, our very first date for cute lil' Chrome-chan is... **Belphegor**!"

"VOIIIIII?"

"Are they talking about the Bel we're thinking about?"

"Blech?"

"Xanxus-sama! Are you okay? Master, swallow your food!"

"Ohohoho!"

"Oh, my. That is quite surprising. Wow." All the attention from the Varia faced the little blonde. He was still facing the screen, mouth slightly opened. He was completely silent and immobile.

"Bel-," Levi paused as he observed the prince closely. The corners of Belphegor's mouth slowly crawled up his face into a grin, quite a horrifying grin (the kind that gives you chills), and choked out an equally creepy laugh. "Ushishishi~!"

"Belphegor-," Levi was interrupted, again, by the sound of a telephone ringing, Flan's phone ringing.

He flipped up his green, frog-decorated phone and put it to his ear. "Flan here."

_"Flan here,"_ the television echoed exactly what the froggy-hatted-boy said. Squalo, realizing this too, bulged his eyes out, "VOII? Don't tell me, it's the same exact Bel as this one?", pointed at the blonde next to him.

_"VOII? Don't tell me, it's the same exact Bel as this on?"_ the TV echoed again, and the audience on the screen laughed.

_"Hahaha, I suppose you people have already found out. Belphegor from the Varia is going to be Chrome-chan's first date!"_

"Yes.."

_"Haru-chan picked out a reply from Twitter; the first reply, from AlissGardon, said to go to a 'shrine', but I'm afraid that knives are not allowed to be in a shrine, so we chose the next reply, from FroggyFlan, which was 'paintball'. Please don't seriously injure this poor, little girl,"_ the voice from the phone and TV replied.

"A paintball fight? Shishishi! This is getting interesting," Bel finally spoke up.

_"We will contact you to explain the more detailed information, concerning your contract, health info, etcetera. after this program finishes."_

"Do they really have to know all that information?" Belphegor looked a bit scared.

_"Yes, we do! Sorry. Any words to Chrome-chan?"_

"I'd like to say, 'I hope we have a good time!' Shishishi!"

_"Aww, that's sweet! Thank you! Remember to have the cutest date possible, so you can win the 793,400 yen! Bye!"_ The phone call ended, and a couple minutes later, the TV show ended.

"Flan, dear."

"Yes, Bel-sama?"

"Was that Tweeter, _'FroggyFlan'_, maybe...you?" A knife was being pulled out of Belphegor's pocket.

"Yes, it was." The knife somehow ended up in the green-haired boy's big, frog hat.

"Ushishishi! You're an idiot!" More knives quickly added to Flan's hat.

"Ow. That hurts. Please stop."

* * *

><p>After the show was finished for the night, Chrome left the studio to go home.<p>

"Wait, Chrome-chan!" The girl squinted as she saw a great, big light shine her way. A shriek was heard, and a silver _Kia Soul_ stopped behind her. Kyoko's head popped out of the window. "We can drive you home!"

"It's okay! I'll walk."

"No, really! There might be some 'bed intruders' on the loose, so you better get inside the car!"  
>Chrome froze at the idea of a 'bed intruder', and quickly climbed into the vehicle.<p>

"I bet you're surprised. Who knew your date would be _that_ guy?"  
>The purple-haired girl fidgeted in her seat. "Y-yeah. I'm a bit..."<p>

"Scared?" Haru finished off her sentence.

"Yes, a-ah, he's part of the Varia, so Boss would be m-mad.."

"No way! Tsu-kun would understand!" Haru defended, while making a U-Turn.

"And if Tsuna-kun were to get mad, just blame it all on me," Kyoko said, smiling lightly out the window. Haru glanced suspiciously at her best friend.

"Ehem. Well, Chrome-chan, you're not mad at us, are you?" Haru asked nervously.

"U-uhm," Chrome thought hard, "no, I don't t-think I am. I mean, I don't know why y-you're doing this, but it's helping me b-boost my...confidence."

Kyoko chuckled, "to tell you the truth, Chrome-chan, we're doing this because we want you to experience life with a soul mate."

"E-EH?" the girl belted out, but was interrupted.

"ANYWAYS, where do you live?" Haru made another U-Turn.

* * *

><p>When Chrome arrived at her home, <span>The Kokuyo Land<span>, she was greeted by two, _welcoming_ housemates.

"What were you thinking?"

"Why the hell're you on that Dating Show?"

"Do you realize how much publicity Mukuro-sama might get?"

"If you needed a boyfriend, you could've just asked _us_ to find you someone!"  
>Chrome looked at her feet in shame. "S-sorry."<p>

"I'm heavily disappointed in you."

"And now you're going out with that gay prince? What would Mukuro-sama say?"

"I-i'm sorry! My n-new friends-,"

"Chrome, those aren't 'friends'. Those are just two girls looking for a way to get money off of you," Chikusa's eyes couldn't be seen as he spoke; the glare of light flashed in his eyeglasses.

"B-but, they're so nice to me..."

"I would know. I have more experience than you."

"You know what? I'm outta this! G'night, Chikusa!" Ken growled and disappeared in the shadows.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Chikusa said, as he finally walked away.  
>The said girl stared off in space, thoughts buzzing and eyes watering.<em> They're my friends, right?<em>

Stalking off into her area of which she called a "room", she noticed a box on her pile of blankets. Curious and still sad, she carefully picked it up to examine it, when a note fell out from underneath.

"_Yushoku, 夕食_" (Translated to: 'Dinner')

Opening the box, her mouth watered. Heart-shaped chocolates were scattered all around the inside; the aroma of sugar and milk filled her nostrils. Smiling, she ate them.

_I wonder who gave me this.._

* * *

><p>The next morning, Chrome woke up to the sound of a car horn. Rubbing her eye crust off and tucking away the leftovers of the chocolate, she looked outside the shattered windows of her home. Outside, was Kyoko, waving her hand outside of her car and honking the horn.<p>

"Come on, Chrome! Belphegor-san is waiting!"  
>She gave a blunt nod, and quickly tried to get ready, but the argument from the night before stayed in her head. <em>"Those aren't 'friends', they're just two girls looking for a way to get money off of you."<em>

Glancing outside the window again, and watching Kyoko smile, she told herself confidently outloud, "No, Chikusa. You're wrong. These people truly are my friends."

When she got in the car, she realized that Haru wasn't there. "Where's Haru-chan?"

"Oh, she's giving your date a talk, just to make sure he doesn't kill anyone," Kyoko replied as if it were nothing, "we'll see her when we meet up at the studio." Chrome nodded.

After they arrived at the huge studio, a tall woman approached the pair. Chrome instantly realized that it was Gokudera's sister, Bianchi.

"Hey! Chrome, d'you remember me?" she smiled and waved.

"Y-yes, Bianchi-san!"  
>Bianchi giggled.<p>

"She's going to be your stylist for all your dates," Kyoko informed Chrome.

"So, you're going to a paintball war, huh?"

"Y-yes!"

"Lucky! Come here, girly, and let's get you dressed into something comfy."

* * *

><p><em>Three days before...<em>

The guard that was to keep watch on the most protected cell in Vendicare Water Prison was twitching and sweating in frustration.

"I know I saw you move! Dammit!" He kept his eyes completely open, staring at the water cell in front of him, not blinking.  
>The body in the case stayed still.<p>

"I know what I saw! Don't make me call back-up!" the man took out a small radio and fiddled around with a few buttons, eyes still on the criminal, before hearing a pscchhhhtt through the speakers._ "Yeah, Williams?"_

"I'll need two or three more guards in **Mukuro Rokudo's** room. I swear I saw something."

"Right away, sir."  
>The guard glared at Mukuro's body through the tanks, until the lock of the gate to the cell opened with a <em>beep, click.<em>

"You called, sir?" Three more men approached, heavily armed with weapons of all sorts.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I saw this guy," pointed at Rokudo, "open his eye. It turned into a red color, but when I blinked, he closed his eyes!" The extra guards looked at him as if he was crazy. "I swear!"

"_Kufufufuu..."_ Williams widened his eyes.

"Tell me you heard that!"

"Man, this isn't funny. Cal, why don't you call the front and tell them to replace Will-,"

"I'm fucking serious! I heard some sort of giggle!"

"Giggle? Are you serious? This man right here is a serial killer. Serial killers don't giggle!"

"No, like it was some sort of laugh!"

_"Mathias Williams III. Kufufu, only you can hear me."_

"W-what?"

_"Now, I need you to do me a favor."_

* * *

><p>"Hi, Creamu!"<p>

"I told you, her name is _Chrome_. Chrome Dokuro!"

"Oh, shishi! Hi, Chrome! You look pretty!"  
>The girl of the moment blushed and looked down. <em>Talking to a boy is harder than I thought.<em>

"C'mon, Chrome-chan, say 'hi' back!" Kyoko squeezed her hand for comfort.

"H-hi.."

"She's a shy one!" Belphegor said outloud.

"Whatever. Well, you two have fun!" Haru gently pushed the both of them outside of the studio. "Don't you _dare_ touch her in any way!"  
>After being pushed out, the couple stood awkwardly in silence, Bel observing the girl, and Chrome looking down at her feet. They could feel the prescence of the camera guys all around them.<p>

"So..."  
>Chrome looked at her other shoe.<p>

"Do you want to walk there or take a taxi or what?"

"W-walk." And so, they did.

The whole walk was too silent. Belphegor bored out of his mind, and Chrome thinking hard of something to say. The blonde sighed. _This isn't going anywhere._

"You know, just because Mammon and I tentacle-raped you once doesn't mean you have to be silent for a whole date!"

"...Bel-san, I wasn't thinking about that." The prince's face flushed pink.

"O-oh!" _Dammit, now it's going to be even more awkward between me and Chrome._ Suddenly, a chuckle was heard, and the laugh was from the lips of the girl walking beside him, Dokuro.

To Belphegor, the laugh was the cutest laugh he had ever heard. And he was surprised. _A girl like this...she can be cute? She can be feminine?_ He stared at the girl as she laughed, until a sweet smile appeared on his own lips, as well.

_I could get used to this._

"Bel-san, we're here!" He looked up from the cement and saw a wide building with the words _"Die-Hard Paintball"_ printed on it, with bright lights even for the sun.

"Then, let's go in."

"Yes!"

They entered, recieved the tickets to play, and got into the gear. Then, Belphegor got an idea.

"Yo, Chrome!"

"Y-yes?"

"Let's make a deal! Whoever gets shot the most, has to buy the other lunch!"

"O-okay!"

_"Fighters, are you ready? Three, two, one...DESTROY!"_ The gates to the paintball arena opened, and people of all ages charged in.

Belphegor, being the gentleman he is, thought he would get Chrome later and go easy on her, so he aimed for the little kids. He mercilessly shot red and orange paint at the ten-year-olds, then the thirteen-year-olds, and then the fifteen-year-olds.

"Ushishi! Take that! This is really eas- OOF!" Bel stumbled forward. Turning around, he noticed purple paint dripping down his back vest.

"Y-you shouldn't shoot children like that!" Chrome raised her paint-gun again. He laughed outloud.

"You shouldn't shoot royal princes like that!" He shot his rifle-like paint-gun at Chrome, who quickly dodged. "Damn, you play rough!"

Belphegor chased the girl all around the arena for a whole hour, which seemed like minutes for the both of them. Bel was soaked in paint all over his back, and his back only; while Chrome had only droplets of red paint on her front. Finally, he had her in a closed area.

"I'll get'cha now!" He didn't even target anywhere specific; he just shot everywhere, with his eyes closed (which is ALWAYS a good thing to do). When he opened his eyes, he heard laughter ringing. Chrome's laughter, louder and purer than before. Ten times more beautiful.

The girl had paint all over her, so much that her hair even looked orange. The wall behind her was coated in red and orange as well. Chrome doubled over, laughing so hard, revealing the outline of white on the wall she had stood at, which looked pretty comical.

"Ahahaha! I'm hit, I'm hit!" Belphegor had never seen the shy girl like this ever before, but he liked the feeling. He walked over to her and kneeled down, closing in near her ear. Chrome would've been blushing, she could feel his breath, if it weren't for her cracking up.

"You," he whispered, "owe me lunch."  
>Chrome stopped laughing.<p>

* * *

><p>The pair rode a taxi to get lunch. Chrome felt comfortable around Belphegor, a different comfort that she felt around Ken and Chikusa, so she found it easy to talk to him without stuttering.<p>

They entered the nearby cafe, _"Panera Bread",_ to eat lunch.

"I've never eaten in such a place before. I usually have high-quality gourmet, you know?" Bel looked around the cafe, eyeing the "commoners".

"I've never eaten in such a place e-either. I usually eat whatever Ken and Chikusa bring home."

"Like what?"

"Chips and chocolate."

"That's not healthy!"  
>Chrome nodded, flustered.<p>

"Hello, my name is Mathias Williams. Welcome to Panera Bread. How may I be at your service today?" a man, probably in his thirties, with dark brown hair and a beard, greeted the two at the display desk. "Wait, is your name 'Chrome Dokuro'?"

Belphegor suspiciously glared at Williams, as Chrome jumped in surprise.

"Y-yes... w-w-why?"  
>The man stared at her.<p>

"I've...seen you on television."  
>Chrome seemed to believe him, but Belphegor glared one last time at him, before ordering.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah, I wonder how Bel-sama is doing," Flan stared up at the ceiling of the hotel living room.<p>

"Why, you jealous?" Lussuria was looking at himself in the mirror, fixing his green bangs.

"I barely know Chrome-san."

"No, not her! Like, are you jealous that your '_precious'_ Belphy-kun-sama-chan is off on a date without you?"

"Voi? Shut up, Lussuria! You know both of them aren't gay!" Squalo joined Lussuria in the mirror, combing his long, white hair.

"But, they make a good, yaoi love story!" Squalo whacked the boy's glasses of his head. "Ack! I can't see!"

"Well actually," the two men paused as they heard Flan speak, "I miss Master's 'Ushishishi' laugh."

* * *

><p>Chrome and Belphegor sat together on a round table of Panera Bread; upstairs, second floor. Through the windows, they could see the whole area, including the studio, Varia's hotel, and Kokuyo Land. They ate in silence as they watched the cars go by on the streets.<p>

"Dokuro?" Chrome looked up. "I need to confess."

"Y-yes?"

"At first, I wanted to go on this date merely to win a whole load of yen for Xanxus-sama. You were just a tool. Ah- sorry."  
>The girl looked un-affected by his confession, though her eye was filled with sadness.<p>

"I... understand."

"But, now I feel different about you," Bel rested his head on his hand, and sipping the soda out of his cup.

"H-how do you feel about me?" Chrome asked him, eagerly.

"I'm not telling you that! Shishishi!"

"E-eh!"  
>It was quiet and calm again. Belphegor's eyes drifted onto Chrome's eyepatch. Curiosity filled within.<p>

"What happened to your eye?"  
>She blinked.<p>

"Not meaning to pry or anything."

"I-I... was hit by a car, while trying to save a cat," Chrome wanted to let her story out, at least to one person, "nobody I knew cared enough for me to donate me any organs or an eye. My own p-parents, they didn't want to pay for my hospital bills either. They didn't care. I remember laying on a hospital bed, hearing a voice, Mukuro-sama's voice. He created illusions, imaginary intestines, for me; so I could live. I owe my life to him."

Prince the Ripper kept a still expression. "I understand. I have a story about my family, my Rasiel...but you don't need to know all that. It'll change your views on me."

Silence ensued.

"Bel-san," Chrome called, "why do you always cover your eyes?"

"There's a reason. Why do you cover _your_ eye?"

"W-well..."

"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours."

* * *

><p>"Hi, again!"<p>

"Welcome back to _The Greatest Dating Game Show_!"

"We missed you!"

"I'm Kyoko-chan!"

"I am Haru-chan!"

"...I-I'm C-c-c-chrome!"

"I bet you're wondering what happened on Chrome-chan and Belphegor-san's date earlier today..."

"Well, ponder no more! Here's a clip that our wonderful camera-men put together!" Everyone faced the Big Screen, as it showed the happenings of the date. _It's edited so much, that it's almost like I don't remember any of this happening!_

_"Just because Mammon and I tentacle-raped you _once_, doesn't mean you have to be silent for a whole date!"_

_"This is really eas- OOF!"_

_"I'm hit, I'm hit!"_

_"You shouldn't shoot people like that."_

_"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours."_

The video ended there, and the audience cheered wildly.

"Wow, Chrome-chan!"

"What were you doing there?"

"That seems like one, _interesting_ date!"

"R-really? It was..."

"Chrome-chan," Haru winked, "do you want to know what _Bel-kun_ thought about the date?"

"Huh?"

"Here is Belphegor, _live_ outside our studio!" The screen showed the director, wearing the 'Director' shirt, and Belphegor testing a mic.

_"So, Mr. Belphegor! How did you feel about your date, overall?"_

_"It was...quiet at first. Shishishi! Later it got fun, though!"_

The fangirls in the audience squealed _loudly _at the sight of Belphegor flipping his hair and smiling, showing his pearly whites.

_"Who won in Paintball? You or-,"_

_"I did, of course!"_

The fangirls hooted. "He's so beautiful! And good at paintball!"

_"If you could rate Chrome-chan from one-to-ten, ten being the best, what would you rate her?"_

_"Eleven!"_

Chrome flushed, and the audience screamed in delight. "He is _so_ charming!"

_"Now, finally, before I let you go, is there any last words to your date?"_

_"Yes," _the blond prince faced the screen, _"first, thanks. You opened me up. Second, I like it when you laugh; laugh more! Third, you have pretty eyes. And fourth, I hope we can do this again. I enjoyed spending time with you."_

_"Thanks, Belphegor-san! Bye!"_

_"Bye-bi!"_

The live video ended.

"He looked at your eyes?" Kyoko asked.

"Y-yes.. I saw his, too."  
>Haru gasped, "what does it look like?"<p>

"Very...royal," Chrome described it the best she could, with her limited vocabulary.

"Hm. Well then. Now, let's see who our next date is!"

"I'll do the countdown! San...ni...ichi..."

_"Reborn!"_

* * *

><p><strong>[end of scene.]<strong>

**Author's Note**

Wow. That was utterly _horrible_. SORRY! Hey, it's 1:46 AM! Don't blame me! So sorry if I disappointed you with this chapter. :( I'll make the next one TEN TIMES BETTER! ...iloveyou,flan.

Well, I would like to sleep now...sooo, I'll go through this quickly. Thank you VERY MUCH for reading this fiction up to Chappie Two! I'm excited about this story, and I hope you're as excited as I am!

And for those that have asked me, _nooope_. I don't ship any specific pairing that much. That's why it'll be easy for me to write these characters' relationships without holding back...LOL.

Also, someone asked me to add some _slight_ yaoi pairings like 'Bel/Fran, Tsu/Goku, the most famous one: 1869'... do you think that's a good idea? Would you keep reading? :)

Remember to vote on my poll! (if you want to, and if it works!) And please, please, please **_review_**! :) if you took the time to just drop by and give me advice, that would be great! Subscribe to read, too, of course. Maybe after five+ reviews, I'll update! I actually need the reviews to know which pairing to do next. :S

Well, that's goodbye, FOR NOWW.. Less than three, _all of you_! *kisses*

_**Poll Results**_

**Belphegor: **5

**Hibari: **4

**Yamamoto: **3

**Tsuna: **2

**Lambo: **1

**Reborn: **1

**Ken: **1

**Chikusa: **1

**Mukuro: **1

**Spanner: **1

**Dino: **1

**Enma: **1

**Flan: **1

**Mammon/Viper: **1

**Gokudera: **1

_I find it HILARIOUS how many of you were saying "Ohh, Belphegor's not gonna get picked. Stupid HIBARI is! I hope Bel will be chosen! ILOVEHIM!" and then, BAM! Bel's the first date. Mann, you guys should get together and make a fan club! XD_

_Curious to find out whom and where and what you will suggest next. :)_

_~The Dancing Queen_


	3. Sakura Kiss!

Hey...

I wasn't feeling really good with this story because of this very _kind _person who had be nice enough to PM me about how much she/he hated the character "Chrome", and how she hated my style of writing, and how this was a horrible idea. Sorry if this chapter was your favorite pairing and you didn't like how it went. I'm just not happy because of her.

Oh, and I'll be updating on a weekly basis, maybe longer than that?

I'd also like to thank all of you for your WONDERFUL reviews, that I enjoyed reading sooo much!(: I especially loved it when you responded back to my messages, and we became like BFFFLS! (or even got married..LOL)

WARNING IN CHAPTER: CONTAINS INTIMATE MOMENTTTTT!

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Date Me!

**Summary:** When Kyoko and Haru realized that Chrome had a "weak spot" around _boys_, they decided to create a small dating show, with Chrome as the "bachelorette" and every single _damn_ male in the cast of KHR as the contestants. Multi96.

**Author:** The Dancing Queen

**Rated:** T

**Pairing(s):** Any male character paired up with our beloved Chrome. (AKA Multi96; MultiChrome) Also, any other pairings. _This chapter has noticeable amounts of 1869 (Mukuro + Hibari), D18 (Dino + Hibari), 5927 (Gokudera + Tsuna), one-sided or not._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Reborn!, Twitter, not even the chapter's title: Sakura Kiss (ownage=Ouran), any memes mentioned, the brief lyrics to the song "You Could be Happy", Forever 21, DElia*s, New Balance, 5 Centimeters Per Second reference... TOO MUCH D:

* * *

><p><em>Previously on "Date Me!"...<em>

_"He looked at your eyes?" Kyoko asked._

_"Y-yes.. I saw his, too."_  
><em>Haru gasped, "what does it look like?"<em>

_"Very...royal," Chrome described it the best she could, with her limited vocabulary._

_"Hm. Well then. Now, let's see who our next date is!"_

_"I'll do the countdown! San...ni...ichi..."_

_"Reborn!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Date Me!:<em>**

Sakura Kiss! ("Kiss, Kiss, Fall In Love!")

* * *

><p>"Kyo-kun, would you like to watch the telly with me?"<br>Tetsuya was sitting on the desks of one of the classrooms in Nanimori High School; sitting fashionably in style. Leaning forward, he fiddled around with a class television.

"I'd rather not."  
>Kusakabe eyed the carnivorous young adult, who was behind him, feeding Hibird, the furriest, most adorable bird you will find in Japan.<p>

"Suit yourself," Tetsuya finally got the TV working and started surfing through the channels, "hmm? Oi, Kyo-kun! It's that show! You know, with Dokuro-san?"  
>Hibari shifted in his seat, looking uninterested. "So?"<p>

"Oh, Kyoya. I just want you to have fun and watch the program!"  
>The boy sighed loudly and unwillingly looked up at the show.<p>

_"I bet you're wondering what happened on Chrome-chan and Belphegor-san's date earlier today..."_

_"Well, ponder no more! Here's a clip that our wonderful camera-men put together!"_

Hibari ignored most of the video, but his eyes slightly widened at the sight of an employee at the cafe the date worker's left eye, which was showing, was blue, and his right eye was covered with hair, so you would assume that it was blue-colored as well. But as he bent down to receive money, the dark-chocolate locks briefly swayed, and Hibari caught a glimpse of red underneath. _Could it be?_

_"Here is your change, you two."_

He closed his eyes and thought hard about the situation he had witnessed, until, of course, Kusakabe started laughing.

"Haha! Kyo-san, I can't believe Belphegor said that! Did you hear him? Ohoho! Eh... Kyo..ya?"  
>Suddenly, the atmosphere didn't feel comfortable at all.<p>

"Tetsuya Kusakabe..."

"A-ah.."

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad that Chrome-san didn't get hurt during the date!"<br>Tsuna grinned as he watched his new favorite television show, _The Greatest Dating Game Show of All Time! _with his mom, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, and Gokudera.

"No way! It was boring! It would've been _waayy_ more fun if he did something dangerous during the date, like fall off a cliff!"

"Lambo, that's mean!" I-pin scolded him.

"Tch. Tenth, if I were to go on a date with whoever, would you be worried about me the whole day like how you worried over _that_ girl?" The look on Gokudera's face was as pure as a basket of homeless, orphaned kittens.

"E-eh... Sure, Gokudera..."  
>His face turned from the '<em>Forever Alone<em>' look, to one of those 'greatest-day-of-my-life' expressions.

"Juudaime! You have no idea how happy that makes me feel! May I hug you? If you don't want to, of course!"

"U-uhm...let's just watch t-the program right now..."

"Okay!"

_"Hm. Well then. Now, let's see who our next date is!"_

"Tsu-kun, who do you think the date is?" Tsuna's mother asked, sweetly.

"Hmm. I never actually thought about it!"

"I hope it's not Tenth..."

"Did you say something, Gokudera-kun?"

"N-no!"

_"I'll do the countdown! San...ni...ichi..."_

"Let's all shout together, neh!" Fuuta yelled.

"_Reborn!_" The screen did a fancy animation to show that they were picking the date randomly.

"I wish they would hurry up the shaking thing or whatever, so we could find out who it is already!"

"Be patient, Lambo!"

_Please let Tenth not be the next date for that girl...please, please, Kami-sama! _Gokudera helplessly thought.

When the mystery date was about to be revealed, the view switched to show Chrome losing balance and falling, with Kyoko swiftly catching her.

_"Are you okay, Chrome-chan?"_

_"I-I..."_

"Who could it be?" Tsuna didn't _dare_ to blink.

_"I didn't even know we _had _him listed on the Randomizer!"_

_"Do you think this'll be safe, Haru-chan?"_

_"I'm not sure! Eh...people out there watching this program...the date is..."_

Lambo and I-pin gulped.

_"Director-sempai, cue the scary music..."_

Gokudera and Tsuna glared at the screen.

_"I-i-i-i-i-it's...E-e-e-eh... **Kyoya Hibari**_."

Everything happened at once: Lambo gasping; I-pin dropping on her stubby knees in terror (for she had that _unbearable_ crush on Hibari); Fuuta 'oh'-ing; Tsuna's mom being confused; Gokudera jumping out of his seat and screaming, "YES!"; and Tsuna...well, he just sat in shock.

"Chrome-san, will definitly _not_ be safe..."

"Tsu-kun, you're turning pale!"

"Big brother Tsuna!"

"Juudaime!"

_Thunk._

* * *

><p>"Kyo-kun, aren't you surprised?"<br>A beat-up Tetsuya was sitting on top of a student desk again, watching the television show.

"No. It'll be good."

"W-what? Why?"

"Don't think of it as a date, Kusakabe. Obviously, it'll be a good chance to research on that _bastard_," Hibari glared at the television, then stood up to turn it off, before receiving a phone call.

Tetsuya realized, the "bastard" was _Mukuro Rokudo. _

* * *

><p>Ken sat in the Kokuyo Land, feeling incredibly <em>down<em> for some reason. "Chikusa. Why the hell did that disgusting girl have to go on that dating show?"

"Probably because of those girls she starting hanging out with."

"It's fucking _annoying_!"

"I understand," Chikusa pushed up his glasses, "I don't think it'll be good for her."

"When do you think she'll come home?"

"I think she'll try to come as late as possible, when we're asleep. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want to argue with us again."

"Well, it's already ten, and that show ended at six-thirty. It's already late, in my opinion."

"Hm," Chikusa looked out the broken window and spotted Chrome coming out of a car, waving goodbye. Ken watched, as well.

"Speak of the devil..."

"Ken, go pretend your asleep on the couch. I'll pretend to sleep in that other room," the dark-haired teen quickly ran off after seeing Ken nod. The blonde scuffled away and heaved his body onto the couch. He closed his eyes and waited, until he heard a door close. With one eye, hidden nicely, he observed the girl who entered.

Kuromu Dokuro, クローム 髑髏.

He closed his eye again, once noticing that she was staring at him. Joshima felt her eyes on him for quite a long time, before the _scff, scff_ noise of her moving away was heard.

_You could be happy, but I won't know._

* * *

><p>"Chrome-chan, do you think you'll be safe on this date? I mean, if you want, I can give that guy one of my <em>delightful<em> poison pies. I'd enjoy it..."

"N-no, it's alright, Bianchi-san! The experience w-will raise m-my courage! Plus, Haru-chan is s-speaking to him right now..."  
>Bianchi grinned, "If you say so. Where are y'all going, anyways?"<p>

"A...shopping mall."

"Ohh. Good luck with that!" The mature woman finished brushing the younger one's hair.

"Are you ready, Chrome-chan?" the two heard a muffled, feminine voice from outside the door.

"Yeah, we'll be out right now!" Bianchi answered for her, and gently grabbed her to walk out of the dressing room.

Chrome was dressed in a yellow _DElia*s _tank-top with a gray, short-sleeved jacket on top. She was also wearing white _Forever 21_ shorts and regular _New Balance _sneakers.

"Wow, you look real pretty!" Kyoko and Haru were standing by the exit, no Hibari to be seen.

"Thank you! E-eh, where's..."

"He's waiting outside or something, with that other guy, um, Tetsuya."

"Yeah, stop wasting time! Go!" Haru pointed at the exit doors demandingly, "and have fun! Don't worry, we settled things with him. He won't hurt you!"

"Good luck, Chrome!"  
>She smiled and waved, then moved forward.<p>

When the purplette had placed her body fully outside, she met Tetsuya.

"Dokuro-san!"

"H-hello!" she bowed.

"No need to bow. I'm sure you remember me, Tetsuya Kusakabe. How are you?"

"Y-yes, I remember y-you! You helped me out in the f-future..."

"I did? I mean, I will?"

"Umm, y-yes! Where's C-cloud Man?"

"You mean Kyo-kun?" he pointed at the roof of the studio, "he's laying up there, probably sleeping."

"...o-oh," Chrome didn't know what to say.

"Kyo-kuunn!" It was around ten seconds later until they heard a 'ugh'. It was around _twenty_ seconds later until they saw the infamous Hibari himself, jump down from the high roof, in front of them.  
>And to be blunt, he looked <em>handsome<em>. It seemed that Tetsuya had forced him to wear a new outfit: black hoodie, dark jeans. Even _simple_ clothes made him look like a male model.

"Hm?"

"Kyoya-kun, remember, you're not allowed to harm her in any way, or let anyone else harm her. Think of it like you're her body-guard, if you're refusing to call it a date, okay?"

_He's doing this against his own will...of course._

"Hm." Hibari turned around and started to walk. Chrome quickly tried to catch up with him, purposely staying three paces behind.

"Be polite and have fun!" They heard Kusakabe call. And then, it was silent.

Of course it would be silent if you put these together. Think of it as: '1+1=0'. One; Hibari, the crowd-hating, unsociable, cannibal-like boy, plus one; Chrome, the shy to the extreme, too humble, selfless, stuttering girl, equaled: impossible chemistry. It was almost a proven fact, and no one could ever expect them to be together.

"Th-this way.." Dokuro pointed towards a large garden. Kyoya frowned.

"I know."  
>The girl realized that this date would be harder to converse with than her date with Belphegor. But, she was completely fine without talking; she was used to it.<p>

As they were walking, this time Chrome in the front, she noticed a beautiful tree, one that she saw in a dream with her beloved Mukuro-sama. A _sakura tree_. She paused her hiking to stare at this tree in awe, watching pink petals flutter to the floor, at _five centimeters per second_. But then, she heard a choking noise behind her.

And then, she heard a _bu-thrunk_ to find that her date had collapsed on the floor.

"Cloud Man!"

* * *

><p>Dino was placed comfortably on a large, soft couch, wearing his pajamas. One of his bodyguards walked up to him, and handed a mug of coffee.<p>

"Would you like to watch TV, Dino-sama?"

"Sure."

Fortunately, the channel that came on showed that dating show the Vongola girls were on. Dino watched delightfully, laughing out loud on the clip of the previous date. "So _this_ was the show those old ladies at the grocery store were talking about!"

_"..the date is..."_

The Bronco, interested in the TV show looked intently into the screen.

_"Kyoya Hibari." _He hesitated for a second. _Wait a second..._

"Pfffffffttt!"

"Dino-sama, are you okay?"

"Dino-sama!" He had spat his hot coffee all over the coffee table and white carpet. "Do you need your daily pills right now?"

"No, no..I-I'm physically feeling well..."

"We'll clean this up for you! Please go upstairs and rest in your room!"  
>He nodded, and did as he was told.<p>

_My Kyoya-kun...is participating in a dating show. _My _Kyoya...the one I know? Definitely. I can't believe it. Did I lose my student to a little girl?_

* * *

><p><em>What happened? <em>Hibari's eyes slowly opened. He saw a dark shadow in front of him, a _pineapple-like_ outline.

_Rokudo!_

He punched with all his might at the figure in front of him.

"Uwack!" _A feminine voice? _The person fell back easily. _That bastard isn't this weak... _"Ow!"

_Oh. It's that girl. _He ignored the girl and looked around. _Where am I?_ He was laying/sitting on what seemed to be a bench. There were people, so many people. Crowds of people: couples, teens, friends, old people, families...

"Where are we?"

"W-we're at the m-mall, where w-we are supposed to have our..." the vessel looked down. _Oh, right. I'm on that game show._

A tall teenage girl, out of nowhere, bumped into Hibari as he stood up.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl stared at him, "hottie." Her friends behind her started to giggle. He narrowed his eyes.

"Say..." the girl winked at him, "we were just about to go to the cafeteria. Would you care to join?" she placed her hands on his arm.

"Let go of me, or _I'll bite you to death_."  
>The girl didn't flinch.<p>

"Oh, so he's the dangerous type?" one of the three friends teased, and the rest giggled again.

"C'mon, you can bring that girl, too," the main girl pointed at Chrome, who was looking down at her feet, blushing furiously. Immediately, Hibari felt a weird- _different_- feeling of some type of..._sympathy_ towards his "date".  
>"Who are you, anyways? His sister?"<p>

"N-no!" she kept her eyes on her shoes.

"And what's up with that eye patch? Lawl!" another girl asked.

"Heh. Are you his cousin, then? I can't see you being this guy's girlfriend."

"N-n-no..." Chrome could feel hot tears starting to water around in her eyes, but then- _pow_! You could hear people screaming. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand pulling her away. Daring to glance back, she saw the girl that was hitting on Hibari on the floor of the mall, crying and yelling loudly; a small group forming around her. Looking up, she saw the one and only, _Cloud Man_, pulling her along, anger in his eyes. He stormed out, dragging Chrome, of the mall and away from any sight of a human being.

"C-cloud Ma-,"

"You're _annoying._" Dokuro's eyes turned into a sad expression, but her facial didn't change.

_Out of all the words in the dictionary, Cloud Man chose those two?_

Chrome instantly felt bad, remembering that one time, Boss had told her that Cloud Man hated crowds. She thought hard of something to do, something to please Hibari. She wanted to make it up for him, for having to go to a public place with many people, for having to deal with those girls, for having to drag her away... But, what does he enjoy doing? Think hard, Nagi...

Hibari turned around to leave, and barely thinking, she shouted. Without stuttering.

"You may bite me to death!" Chrome turned to the brightest shade of red, cheeks to ears. _Are you kidding, myself? Cloud Man would definitely _not _want to bite flesh of someone who looks like Mukuro-sama!_

The boy turned around to face her. And he slightly, only _slightly_, smiled.

"Huh," he _slightly _laughed, "really?"

"W-whatever you w-want! I should...repay you.."  
>Hibari felt a <em>slight<em> smirk tugging at the edges of his lips, but he refused to show weakness to the girl.  
>He wanted to test the girl, and see how much of a <em>herbivore<em> she was. Moving closer, he put his hands on her petite shoulders...

_"Kufufu..." _Chrome widened her eyes.

_"Mukuro-sama! Are you okay? Where are you? Have you escaped?"_

_"My cute, little Chrome... what are you doing? You're supposed to be _innocent_ and _pure_..."_

_"M-Mukuro-sama? N-no!"_ She felt lips and teeth graze against her neck skin. Her hand immediately clutched Hibari's sides. His teeth lazily bit down, lips covering. He felt her fingers tighten on his sides. Chrome's skin was soft, like a big marshmallow, and just, _so_ comfortingly warm. He moved up her neck and repeated the same as he did before. At that moment, she smelled _real _nice. He moved up further. Her fingers tightened even more. The feeling was so "intimate", that he didn't feel like biting down hard. It was like his brain wasn't even working; he was acting like his Sakura Addiction.

He kept moving up until he was to her chin, challenging himself to move directly above the mentum. Closing his eyes, he leaned in...

"Kufufu! Why are you sexually violating my cute, little Chrome?"  
>Eyes snapped open, warmth disappeared.<p>

Mist all around him.

One centimeter apart.

Breath of opposite smelling nasty, like prison.

Male body.

Pineapple hair.

Red eye.

Disgusting smirk.

Fuck, Mukuro Rokudo was standing right in front of him.

Hibari jumped back and reached for his tonfas, remembering Tetsuya taking it away so "he wouldn't harm Dokuro-san". _I'll get him later._

"Kufufu. Don't worry, I just arrived. You never placed your filthy lips on me. You were harassing my innocent _Nagi. _And for that, you'll pay," the symbols on Mukuro's eye changed, "Go to hell, Kyoya Hibari!"

The floor opened up with fire seething through the cracks. Hibari was unarmed. _Shit.  
><em>Piece by piece, the land fell in the fire, melting mercilessly.

"There's only one more thing to fall in! _You_!"  
>Kyoya glared at the serial killer, sluggishly lifting up his arm. Out of the blue, large flames burst out of his Vongola ring. Rokudo paused.<p>

"You realize that if you hurt me, Chrome will die?"

"I don't care about her. She can die. You can die, too," the flames grew larger.

"Really?"  
>Hibari didn't move.<p>

"Someone else can create her illusions. It's not that big of a deal."

"Like who?"

Kyoya angrily thrusted his flames out towards Mukuro, who suddenly changed back into the girl...

"_What?_"  
>Chrome burnt.<p>

"Kufufu...I knew you would fall for it. That was an _illusion_," a voice from behind him said, "and now, you've used up all of your energy. Kudos, Kyoya Hibari!"

Hibari wanted to kill this man, till he was nothing. But, if he did... _It's okay. I'll just severely injure him._

Feeling mist all around his knees, Kyoya whisked around, fist clenched, and punched whatever, with the last remaining energy left on him.

The image changed.

"E-eh, C-cloud Man! W-w-what? I-I'm not M-m-m-mu-muk-m-muku-!"

_Smack!_

Hibari stared in shock at the girl he had wrongly punched. He couldn't move, his legs... _I don't have power...  
><em>His legs freed themselves.

"I-I-I'm al...alright... Cloud M-m-m-man?" As the boy fell on top of her, her legs caved in as well.

_This position hurts._

* * *

><p>"Shissou. I think this path doesn't lead up to the mall."<p>

"Shut up, Flan! I've taken this path plenty of times before!"

"Hai."  
>Belphegor and Flan were marching through the woods, searching for a large building.<p>

"I-I-I'm al...alright... Cloud M-m-m-man?"

The duo heard a loud voice, a _thunk_ afterwards.

"Do you want to check it out?" Flan and Belphegor looked at each other. They ventured forward to see what the commotion was. Peeking behind a tree, they gasped. Well, Bel did.

On the grassy ground, Kyoya Hibari was laying down, eyes closed, mouth slightly open, and covered with sweat. On top of him was, Bel's date from the day before, Chrome, face covered, legs twisted.

"Oh, my. Master, wasn't that your dat-,"

"What are you kids doing here?" Belphegor immediately recognized the man who asked the question. It was one of the camera-men for the dating show that had followed them around.

"We were just...uhm..."

"Scram!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

><p>When Kyoya had finally woke up, he was leaning against a tree in the woods. Chrome was watching him from another tree. They stared directly at each other for a few minutes, before Hibari spoke.<p>

"Why are you so dependent on that bastard?"

"He saved my life."

"Tell me more about that."  
>Chrome nodded, and explained.<p>

"I-I saw a cat about to be hit by a c-car, so I ran in to save it. The c-cat was unharmed, but I-I lost my eye, and some internal organs, t-too. My parents didn't w-want to donate their intestines, nor did they want to pay for s-surgery. That's when Mukuro-sama c-came in and created i-imaginary illusions to replace the ones th-that weren't there."

"That's a very herbivorous thing to do."

"B-but, if it weren't f-for saving that cat, I w-wouldn't have met Mukuro-sama, Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan, B-boss...Chikusa...K-ken.."

"It seems like he just wanted a vessel."

"Mukuro-sama i-isn't like that.."

The two chatted on in their serious discussion, both speaking more words than they usually speak in a week's worth. Hibird soon arrived and nestled in Chrome's pineapple hair, (ruining the 'pineapple' part). A bit later, they decided to leave, to go home, and left (like they're unsocial selves) without saying goodbye. They didn't go home, exactly. Hibari to the school, Chrome to the studio.

* * *

><p>"Lambo, come back!"<p>

"No way!"  
>I-pin was chasing Lambo, who was running away from stealing a bag of dumplings.<p>

"Lambo, that's not nice! Give it back to the owner!"

"I found it, thou- WHOA!" The cow tripped over a crack in the road, tumbling down.

"Lambo! Are you okay?" I-pin caught up with Lambo, but then noticed that Lambo had tripped onto her _crush,_ who didn't look so happy about it.

"Hibari..." the five-year old stared in awe at her "crush", (who happened to be around sixteen) that was glaring at her playmate. Lambo looked as scared as hell.

"G-gotta...stay...c-c-ca-," the toddler reached into his huge hairstyle of an afro and pulled out a large bazooka, the Ten Year Bazooka. His hands accidentally slipped, thrusting the huge bazooka in the air, and plummeted down...on to the scary Nanimori lover.

_Poof!_

* * *

><p>"Hey there!"<p>

"I bet you missed me!"

"No way, Kyoko-chan; they missed me more!"

"Hah?"

"Just kidding! They missed us equally!"

"Anyways, welcome to-,"

"The Greatest Dating Game Show in History!"

"With your hosts, me: Kyoko-chan!"

"And me: Haru-chan!"

"Your lucky bacholorette: Chrome-chan!"

"H-hi!" Chrome appeared from behind the stage.

"So, will you tell us about what happened on your date today?"

"A-ano... It's a bit hard to explain."

"Really? Well, good thing we had our camera-men to follow you! Take a good look at this video they put together!"  
>Everyone turned towards the screen, showing the extremely-edited tape.<p>

_The screen shows Hibari falling in front of a sakura tree. Bu-thrunk. "Cloud Man!"_

_The screen shows Hibari falling on top of Chrome. _

_"You can die, too!" The screen shows Hibari punching Chrome._

_The screen shows Hibari elbowing a random girl at the mall, with extreme power._

_The screen shows Hibari pulling out the flames from his Vongola ring._

_The screen shows Belphegor and Flan showing up in the woods and running away from the camera crew._

"Oh, no! It looked like you were in an abusive relationship!"

"H-huh?"

"And why was _Belphegor-san_ there?"

"Maybe he _likes _Chrome-chan?"

"Oh, my!" Kyoko giggled, "but, seriously, Chrome. What happened?"

"W-we...talked," Chrome was telling the truth, but live television would never buy it.

"Okay, then! Well, Director-san! Interview Hibari-san time!"

The screen changed into a large man, with the Director shirt, standing outside of the studio, alone.  
>"I can't find that boy anywhere! We searched this whole place!"<p>

"Maybe he's in hiding? I heard he doesn't like crowds!" Haru suggested.

"I don't know! I think you should skip this part for today!"  
>The crowd pouted.<p>

"Sorry, guys! Time's running out!"

"So, Chrome-chan, would you like to do the honors of counting down?"

"Y-yes!" she nodded, "Tre, due, uno..."

_"Reborn!"_

* * *

><p>"Kyo-kun? You're back from that meeting already?"<p>

Hibari, who had just landed hard from that stupid bazooka, looked up to see himself in a large bedroom. An extremely beautiful woman stood in front of him at the doorway, who seemed...familiar.

"Hm. You look younger...and your outfit, too... it's from that school, Nanimori!"

Hibari grabbed the nearest vase. "Tell me who you are, or I'll bite you to death."

"K-kyo? You haven't said that line in quite a while, now..."

"_Who are you_?"

"...your wife."  
>He widened his small eyes, and suddenly recognized who the lady in front of him was.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Fin.<span>_**

Yay! DONE. I hope it wasn't too annoying. It sure was for me! It was wayyy too hard to capture the characters' personalities. REALLY!

I hope this was good enough for your expectations, and I'll update the poll right now! (:

Remember to leave some feedback; it's important! **Review!** :) Let's spread the love of KHR, which has finally surpassed Ouran HSCS in Popularity amount of fics! BUT I STILL LOVE OURAN! DON'T GET ME WRONG!

There was an extremely large tie-breaker...and then lots of people randomly started voting.

_Poll Results:_

_Hibari: 4_

_Tsuna: 3_

_Ken: 2_

_Yamamoto: 2_

_Mukuro: 2_

_Spanner: 2_

_Julie: 1_

_Gokudera: 2_

_Dino: 1_

**PS: I just wanted to tell you, that I love you. :) And that you're really pretty :D**


	4. Right Between the Nose and the Lips!

Hey, missed you, loved you, all that! MWAH!

Question: How long do you think this whole story should be? I'm new to posting stories on this site, so I'm not exactly sure when to stop and stuff. I'm thinking either seven-ten dates (including our lovely already done dates)? Leave me a comment telling your opinion. It counts! :D

And also, those who were asking to include BL and those who _didn't _want Boy Love...IDK. :/ I'm going to make it a light friendship kind of thing, okay? Leave me your opinion for that, too. :|

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Date Me!

**Summary:** When Kyoko and Haru realized that Chrome had a "weak spot" around _boys_, they decided to create a small dating show, with Chrome as the "bachelorette" and every single _damn_ male in the cast of KHR as the contestants. Multi96.

**Author:** The Dancing Queen

**Rated:** T

**Pairing(s):** Any male character paired up with our beloved Chrome. (AKA Multi96; MultiChrome) Also, any other pairings_. This chapter contains some additional Haru + Gokudera, Gokudera + Tsuna. :D)_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Twitter

* * *

><p><em>Previously on "Date Me!"...<em>

_Hibari grabbed the nearest vase. "Tell me who you are, or I'll bite you to death."_

_"...your wife."  
>He widened his small eyes, and suddenly recognized who the lady in front of him was.<em>

"Tre, due, uno.."

"Reborn!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Date Me!:<em>**

Between the Nose and the Lips!

* * *

><p>"Kusakabe-san told me that Hibari-san's been missing for a while."<p>

"I'm pretty sure that's good news!"  
>Gokudera and Tsuna were sitting up in sleeping bags in Tsuna's house, having yet another sleepover.<p>

"Don't say that! I'm just worried," Sawada stared at the television in front of them, which was playing the famous dating show on mute.

"W-would you worry about me if _I _went missing?"

"Of course! I would worry about everyone I care about!"  
>Gokudera silently 'kya-ed' in his mind, while Tsuna, oblivious to his guardian's feelings, searched for the remote so he could unmute the program.<p>

"So Gokudera, who do you think will be the next date for Chrome-san?"

"I don't know," Hayato lowered his voice, "hopefully not you."

"Did you say something?"

"N-N-N-N_-NO!_"

"C'mon, Gokudera! Tell me!"

"It wasn't anything, tenth!"

"As your Vongola Boss, I command you to tell me!" Tsuna had said that, meaning for it to be a joke; but of _course_ Gokudera had to take it seriously.

"I s-s-said..." the light-haired boy flushed a deep shade of red, "I-I didn't want y-you to go on a date with that g-girl because...to me, you're..._you're_..._yo_-,"

"_REBORN!"_

"Hey, the volume's working! Finally!" the young boss grinned, completely forgetting about his friend's confession. Gokudera slumped down in defeat.

_"The screen is spinning! I wonder who it'll be?" _

"Eep! Kyoko-chan looks so cute in that dress!"  
>Gokudera sighed at Tsuna's fanboy squeal. He watched Haru shout random comments into her mic. <em>I bet that girl would be really pretty if she weren't obsessing over <em>my _Juudaime... What the hell am I thinking?_

"Don't you think it'd be kinda fun if we got to be on the dating show?"

_Definitely not. _"Maybe. Why?"

"You get to go on TV! And you can get a free date! Plus, I could get to know my mist guardian better! Don't worry, Gokudera, I don't like Chrome-san! Haha!"

"You don't like her? Even though she kissed you?"

"Nope!"

He slightly smiled at Tsuna. _I'm glad..._

_"Hahi? I feel so bad for you, Chrome-chan! I can't believe you'll have to go on a date with _that _guy!"_ Haru, looking a bit jealous, was hugging the eye-patch girl in sympathy.

He half-panicked. _What if Tenth is the next date?_

_"It's not _that_ bad, Haru-chan! You even said that he's actually pretty cute, once!"_

Gokudera crossed his fingers under his blanket, hoping that Mukuro's vessel wouldn't steal _his _best friend away from him.

_"I never said that! Anyways, we'll have to tell the audience watching through their televisions. The next date is..."_

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Tsuna kept his eyes on the screen.  
><em>Please not him...please not him...pleaaassseee.<em>

_**"Hayato Gokuderaaa~!"**_

_Good, it's not him! Whew. Wait, WHAT?_

"EHH? OH MY GOSH! IT'S YOU!" Sawada gasped loudly and pointed with both hands at his companion.

"N-no way! _NOOO! _Kami-sama, _why_?" Gokudera was dying inside.

"I can't believe it! EEK!"

_"And let's see...the two'll be going on a tour of Nanimori Preschool!"_

"Kill me now, Tenth! I can't handle this pain!"

"No, I can't! I don't know how to deal with this shock either!"

_Ring, ring!_

"Don't pick up the phone! It might be _them_!"

"I don't think I _can_ pick up the phone, Gokudera! I'm too surprised!"

* * *

><p>"Can't believe she's still doing this show," Chikusa glared at the crappy TV, "I'm so disappointed in her. What's gotten <em>into<em> Chrome-san? And her loyalty to Mukuro-sama and us has become..._ignored_! It's disgusting me!"

Ken raised his brows.

"Sorry, Ken. I'm not usually like this. It's just-," he let out a grunt-sigh, "it's getting a bit out of hand to me."

"Oh." The blonde yawned, "I'm going to bed. Good night!"  
>Even though he laid in bed for hours, he didn't get a wink of sleep for the whole night.<p>

_I wish Chrome would just go back to being Nagi._

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm doing this," Gokudera grunted as he walked into the studio.<p>

"I can't believe you're doing this, either! Tch!" Haru greeted him at the front, handing him a stack of stapled papers. "That is your contract. Since you don't know how to read, I'll explain _for _you."

"I know how to read, you old hag!"

"Silence!" she cleared her throat, "You can't harm Chrome-chan in any way nor the camera-men. Don't do what Hibari did; once we find him, he will have to pay large expenses. You can't damage the property of the equipment, or the property of the area in which you will have your date, unlike Hibari, who will have to apologize and pay the landowners of the burnt-up land. Also-,"

"ACK!" the boy next to her made a choking noise and fell to the ground.

"What the _hell_, now?" Haru made a frustrated glare.

"My brother's here!" Bianchi came running out of the dressing room with a mature smile plastered all over her face.

"N-no! _Why_? UWACK!"

"Oh, my! I forgot my shades..."

"KAMI-SAMA!" _Could this day get any worse? _"WHY DO YOU HATE ME, KAMI-SAMA?"

_Thwack!_

"That outta shut him up! Jeez!"

* * *

><p><em>Where am I?<em> Hayato woke up, vision blurry. Blinking, he realized he was in some sort of small car, laying down, nose facing the ceiling and head resting on something very _soft _and sweet-smelling.

"S-storm guardian! You're a-alive!"  
>A petite face came into view, a familiar one... <em>Chrome Dokuro?<em>

Gokudera was curled up, head in _Chrome Dokuro_'s lap, both in a car, which is never a good place to be when you just woke up from being unconscious. _What the fuck? _He quickly jerked up, hitting his head on the roof of the car.

"Easy back there," the driver called.

"What the hell did you do to me? Where are you taking me?" the boy reached for small bombs, but they weren't there, "Where are my bombs?"  
>Chrome jumped, startled.<p>

"H-haru-chan and Bianchi-san took them a-away from you!"

"What?"

"We're going on a date, r-remember?"

_Oh, yeeaahh. SHIT._ "Where are we going?"

"Nanimori Preschool. We're in a t-taxi, and the driver said that we'll be arriving soon," the girl looked away from Gokudera, who seemed to have a dark aura seeping off of him.

"Destination reached, miss! Don't worry about payin'; them producers already got me some 'um. Have fun, you two! Y'all look like a lovely pair," the taxi driver winked at them from the driver's seat, and waved his hand as if to shoo them out. Chrome blushed and nodded, opening her car door.

"Let's go, G-g-gokudera..."

_Don't call me by my name, you vessel. _"I'm coming."

They walked over to a wide building, which was supposed to look like a school for toddlers. A red-haired woman dotted with freckles, probably in her forties, approached them.

"Hello! My name is Miss Mary, the owner of this school! I'll be guiding you today!" she eyed the both of them and giggled, "My, you two look really cute together!"

"Th-thank you! My name is Chrome, C-chrome Dokuro!" the girl beside Gokudera replied a bit too loudly and quickly.

"Eh...Gokudera," he said it coolly, as if he didn't care. And he didn't _really _care.

"Let's get going!" the older woman led them inside the school to a classroom, "I've been running this school for ten years! I came all the way from America to start this business, and look at this wonderful school now! One of the top recommended preschools of Japan."

As the woman blabbered and occasionally scolded some random children running around, Gokudera took the chance to peek at Chrome. Not that he cared. Just curious.  
>She had her usual attire, without the trident, her eye beaming all around. He thought she actually looked pretty cute, if you hid the fact that she was missing an eye and some of her inner organs. He zoned out on watching her pineapple go up and down and up and down and up and down...then he felt pain on his right arm, the one that wasn't in his jean pocket.<p>

"YOW!" Hayato glared daggers at his hand, where a little boy was biting, "What the _fuck_? GET OFF!"

"You said a bad word!" another toddler pointed an accusing finger at him. Gokudera shook the kid off, and a whole group of kids were suddenly surrounding him.

"_GET HIM!_" He was tackled to the ground by five-year-olds, squirming around like worms.

"Get off of me, you twerp! Cha!" The grown teen fought against the children harshly, pushing and hitting, ready to get out his ring and box any second. _Where are the fucking supervisors here?_

Then, he saw light. The kids lessened. A hand was pulled out in front of him.

"Are you okay?"

It was the one of the most glorious moments in his life (the first being Tsuna telling him that he could be his right-hand man). Chrome had saved him somehow, and the little students were scattered on the floor, twitching.  
>At that moment, the eye-patched, pineapple-haired, twig-skinny, white-pale girl seemed half as feminine and ten times more <em>beautiful<em> and _girlfriend-worthy_. He quietly took her hand and stood up, mouth slightly open and eyes glued onto her.

_Should I say thank you?_

"We should leave as quickly as possible. I-I think that Miss Mary-san wouldn't be very happy knowing that we b-beat up her children."

He nodded, feeling like he could hear his heartbeat race. _I need to say something, before this gets awkward!_

"Oi..."  
>Chrome looked up at him. Gokudera put on his game face.<p>

"I'll race you out!"

"Hah?"

"Onetwothree-GO!" he sped off out of the classroom, as fast as he could.

"E-EH? NANI? W-WAIT!" he heard his companion's voice as she tried to catch up with him. He chuckled. He was going to win; men are proven to be faster than woman! Psh.  
>Out of nowhere, a large hole appeared in the hallway. <em>One of her illusions?<em>

"Ah-!" Gokudera fell in.

"Sorry, Gokudera-san!" her voice was closeby, it was about to come towards the hole he fell in... Then, he saw her foot attempt to jump over the hole (also gaining a nice view of her blue panties), so he jumped up to grab her foot and pulled her down.

"A-acha!" She fell into the hole with Gokudera.

Their joints were tangled, body pressed close together. They seemed to be in a very..._complicated_ position. It was even more complicated due to the fact that her lips had landed smack in the middle of his nose and mouth, his lips resting on her chin.

Chrome and Gokudera stayed in that position for a while, due to shock, until he freaked out.

"G-G-GET OFF OF ME!"

* * *

><p>"Kyo-kun! Where were you yesterday? Those game show producers just wouldn't stop knocking on my door! They searched my whole house for you! I felt so violated!"<p>

"Hn."

"Plus, Hibird wouldn't sing the Nanimori theme song because you weren't there! It was horrible!"

"Hn."

"Kyo-kun?"

"Tetsuya. I'll be upstairs. I need to think. Do not disturb or I'll bite you to death."  
>Kusakabe gaped at the boy. <em>Since when does that guy <em>think_?_

* * *

><p>"Ciassou, Tsuna."<p>

"Oh, hi, Reborn."

"How are you doing?"

"I don't know. I'm a bit worried that Gokudera might freak out and kill Chrome on accident, vice versa."

* * *

><p>Gokudera and Chrome were now situated on a bench in a nearby park, having a Chinese takeout.<p>

"S-sorry again, G-gokudera-san..."

"You better be sorry.."

Obviously, the atmosphere was uncomfortable.  
>The pair ate in silence. But of course, silence is always broken by the shameless.<p>

"OCTOPUS-HEAD?"

"Gokudera and Chrome-san?"

"VOII?"

"Chrome-chan?"

"Oh my~!"

Standing behind the bench were Ryohei, Yamamoto, Bel, Squalo, and Lussuria.

"LAWN-HEAD? BASEBALL FREAK? VARIA MEMBERS? What the hell're you doing here?"

"Well, me and this guy," Sasagawa pointed at Takeshi, "wanted to have an extreme battle of baseball and boxing combined together at the park, but then these extremely weird Varia dudes showed up, so we couldn't fight! Then we found you! This is awkward to the extreme!"

"What are _you _doing with Chrome-chan?" Belphegor asked, suspiciously.

"I'm on a date for that damn dating show!" Gokudera shouted, because everyone else was shouting, "and what're _you _doing here?"

"Oho! We were sent out to get some tequila and vodka at the liquor store for Levi and Boss! Bel-kun told Squ-sempai that going through the park would be a shortcut! Then we got lost and ran into these idiots!" Lussuria pointed at Ryohei and Yamamoto.

"Tell me the _real _reason why you're here, Grassy! You're here to train to steal my spot as the right-hand man, aren't you?"

"Extremely uninterested!"

"Yes, you are!"

Chrome sighed as she watched her date and Ryohei brawl, and eventually Squalo and Lussuria joined in.

"How was your date with Hibari and this freak?" Belphegor approached her.

"Interesting..."

"Not as good as our date, right?"  
>The blond prince obviously felt <em>something <em>towards Dokuro, and he thought that something would come out of their relationship and friendship. He felt like there was a magnet in both of them, because he would meet her wherever he went. He thought that his string of fate was tied to the one-eyed girl. Bel believed in that.

"Maybe," the purplette smiled.

"Oi, Gokudera! Don't leave your date waiting! Sorry, Chrome-san," Takeshi was pulling at Gokudera's arm and flashing a nervous smile towards her.

"E-eh? No, it's fine..."

"Tch! It's still on, Lawnmower! You'll never be his right-hand man!"

"I told you, octopus, I extremely don't care!"

"Whatever! Let's go, Chrome!" He pulled away from Yamamoto and yanked Dokuro away from Bel to leave the park and go home.

"Waah!" she squeaked, dorkily. They disappeared from the area, leaving their leftovers on the public bench.

"Haha, that was fun!" the baseball boy laughed in his slightly-annoying-happy-go-lucky laugh, scratching the back of his head, "let's go home, Ryohei! We can visit my dad's sushi bar!"

"Yeah! I'm hungry to the extreme!"

As soon as those two were gone, Lussuria finally screeched.

"Belphegor! You can let go of my arm, now! Your nails are _killing_ me! Why are you even doing that anyway? Oww!"

"You were about to try to hit on Chrome-chan, weren't you? Ushishi~!"

"Wha-? NO!"

"Voi! You idiots! Let's go get the drinks before they get mad!"

* * *

><p>"Isn't that Chrome-chan from that dating show?"<p>

"Oh my gosh! She is!"

"And that's Gokudera, that hot hunk!"

"EEEK!"

Hayato and Chrome were stomping through the town, searching for the big studio.

"Where the hell is that place, anyway?" He seemed to be forgetting that he was holding her hand.

"U-um, you can leave me at Kokuyo Land; I'm sure y-you know where that is," Chrome quietly said, blushing slightly.

"Oh, I see Kokuyo Land right there!" They turned and arrived in front of Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome's house. "That was fast!"

"Thank you."

"Yeah."

The octopus and the pineapple stood in silence. They heard ninety's-Elvis-style music playing nearby, probably from a drunken teenager's car.

Chrome glanced at Gokudera, and thought hard to find a way to thank him for the nice date. _Maybe a greeting? Like what I did to Boss?_

He felt Dokuro's eyes burning holes into the side of his face, but he wouldn't dare to face her. Then, the scent of chocolate neared his face, tingling his senses. Through the corner of his eye, he could see her moving closer... Gokudera turned to see.

"Oi, what're you- mmph!"  
>Thanks to his dumb move, her lips, aiming for his cheek, had landed <em>right between his nose and his lips<em>. Again.

"Mm?"

"MMMMM?" Gokudera pulled away, embarrassed. "W-w-w-whaaa-? I-I'm-no-don't-touch-rah-! B-bye!"  
>The storm, red faced, ran off, stumbling a bit. Mist was flustered; the pineapple was a tomato. Hah.<p>

* * *

><p>Chikusa wasn't home. It was just Ken, being a lazy ass, feeding off of some chips and refusing to take a bath. He felt a little down in the dumps lately; didn't know why.<p>

The blonde was watching a young girl help an old man across the street through the large, broken windows of his home.

"I'm so bored."

His voice echoed off the walls.  
>He frowned when he caught sight of Chrome and her date for the day, holding hands and arriving in front of his lair. They stood there for a while, until she leaned in and kissed him, from the angle in which it seemed like it was on the lips. Ken felt his heart break a bit more.<p>

He watched them both turn red, and the boy run away.

_I've known her the longest. Even before she met Mukuro-sama!_

He heard the door open in the next room.

"Ken? Chikusa?"

_Pretend you're asleep, pretend you're asleep!_

"Ke-... O-oh, you're sleeping..."

* * *

><p>"Hellooooo!"<p>

"Welcome to the Greatest Dating Game Show of All Time!"

"With your hosts-,"

"Haru-chan and Kyoko-chan!"

"Starring-,"

"Chrome-chan!"

"H-hi..."

"First off, we'd like to say a big thank-you to all of those watching this show! It's getting quite popular in Japan!"

"Second, we want to tell Tetsuya Kusakabe and Hibari Kyoya that they will have to meet up with us and _discuss _something!"

"Third, this is to our recent date! Gokudera, you are in _big _trouble!"

"And lastly, let's see how our date went!"

"Hit it, Director!"

The audience faced the screen, but nothing played.

"I said, 'hit it, Director'!" Kyoko repeated. Soon, a man with a clipboard and headphones came out from behind the stage.

"Sorry, folks, but the camera-men said that in the beginning of the date, the boy had been fighting against some children, and kicked the cameras and camera-men on accident... the camera-men were in a state where they were unable to record the date and the cameras with the footage of the date already taped is broken. Sorry, again."

"Kya! Gokudera-kun is so feisty!" a fangirl from the audience was heard.

"Gokudera did _what_?"

"Calm down, Haru-chan!"

"I'm going to _kill _him!"

"N-noo! Um, let's just skip to the interview!"

The screen turned on, and showed a grumpy Gokudera.

* * *

><p>Hayato felt a vein pop out of annoyance. Two men, one with a big ol' camera, were following him around everywhere.<p>

"Get that camera outta my face!"

"We need to interview you, sir. It's part of your contract!"

He groaned. "Fine. What?"

"If you could rate your date with Chrome-chan, what would you rate it?"

_Over nine-thousand... _"Negative zero!"

"Sir, that's not a real number," the man with the mic scowled at him.

"So?"

"Well, now, umm... If you could rate Chrome herself, what would you rate her?"

_Beyond infinity! _"Five out of ten."

"Would you go on another date with her if you could?"

_Tell him the truth. _

"Sir, are you okay?

"Director, I think he's not breathing!"

"Yeah, he doesn't look to goo-,"

"_Yes_."

"What? Sir?"

"I'm not repeating!" Gokudera turned on his heel, and walked away.

"Sir? Gokudera-san?"

"Hey! Where are you going?"

* * *

><p>"Weeelll. That was weird!"<p>

"I know, right!"

Chrome nodded, confused.

"Anyways. We gotta find out who the next date is!"

"But this time, we're going to do it a _bit_ differently! Chrome-chan is going to _choose_ who her next date will be!"

"She will choose out of this hat of cards!" Haru lifted up a magician's hat.

"Her eyes will be closed, of course!"

"Okay! Are you ready Chrome-chan?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Then, reach in!"

Chrome shut her eyes as tight as possible, and stuck her hand in the top hat.

* * *

><p><strong>\.To Be Continued.**

Muck. I made this weirrddd. TROLOLOL

Poor Ken. We love you, Barbie doll!

Okay, so one of my reviewing-friends that I _love_ introduced me to one of the most brilliant crack pairings EVER. _Enma and Chrome. _OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!  
>And reading the newest chapters made the couplette ALMOST CANON. KYAAAAHH! But seriously, I <em>reallyyy<em> wanted to write them for this chapter, but Gokudera was the choice. DAMMIT. JKJKJKJK! WE LOVE YOU GOKUDERA! AND YOU GOKUDERA AND CHROME FANS!

Anyways, vote on the poll, **_review_** for my motivation, and PM me for fun! :D Really, I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thank you so so so so much for leaving so many reviews! You guys truly are the best reading group EVAR. Giggity!

And you Bleach fans: I found a Rukia Harem! Yay! (Seriously, you NEVER find those anymore. They're all Ichiruki or Renruki. Erm, I love those too.) I'm NOT advertising as of the author's request, I'm sharing on my own! I really hope she finishes that damn story. "Rukia Harem: Affairs of the Heart" Yeah, I know it sounds weird with the name, but you know. DON'T JUDGE A FANFICTION BY IT'S TITLE. OR SUMMARY.

LOVE YOU! No poll results, they got burnt! :'( (accidentally deleted)

**_1. Belphegor; Prince the Ripper_**

**_2. Hibari Kyoya; 10th Cloud Guardian_**

**_3. Gokudera Hayato; 10th Storm Guardian_**

WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!

****When you vote on poll, you may choose more than one. ;)


	5. Three's a Charm!

Hay, guise. Lonngg time no see! How's school?

No, but I have an excuse. On the first few days after I posted the last chapter, I had a writer's block. Thennn, I found a beta reader, Alice Barden, who explained what it is to me (thanks, hun), and asked Taort to help mee. But this chapter was like, ovar six thousand words long. And _OBVIOUSLY_, that takes time to edit and stuff. Plus, he/she has a life. But, I was kind of restless, and I didn't want you guys to think that I had forgotten about you! I apologize from the very bottom of my heart!

This chapter...is different. :)

Oh, yeah, and I think I should stop at ten dates for Chrome? What do _you _think, honestly?

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Date Me!

**Summary:** When Kyoko and Haru realized that Chrome had a "weak spot" around _boys_, they decided to create a small dating show, with Chrome as the "bachelorette" and every single _damn_ male in the cast of KHR as the contestants. Multi96.

**Author:** The Dancing Queen

**Rated:** T

**Pairing(s):** Any male character paired up with our beloved Chrome. (AKA Multi96; MultiChrome) Also, any other pairings_._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Reborn!, Twitter... or that wonderful date idea from TeeHee101. THANKS

* * *

><p><em>Previously on "Date Me!"...<em>

_"Anyways. We gotta find out who the next date is!"_

_"But this time, we're going to do it a bit differently! Chrome-chan is going to choose who her next date will be!"_

_"She will choose out of this hat of cards!" Haru lifted up a magician's hat._

_"Her eyes will be closed, of course!"_

_"Okay! Are you ready Chrome-chan?"_

_"Y-yeah..."_

_"Then, reach in!"_

_Chrome shut her eyes as tight as possible, and stuck her hand in the top hat._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Date Me!:<em>**

Three's a Charm!

* * *

><p>Peacefully seated on the school roof, the dark-haired boy yawned. He had been up there since mid-afternoon when the sun was right above your head. Currently, it was evening, and the sun was now dipping into the horizon behind the disciplinary committee leader; sky was painted with orange, auburn, and golden streaks. Hibird was perched fittingly on his shoulder, asleep, with it's plump body moving up and down as it inhaled and exhaled.<br>A nice breeze would blow every few seconds, shifting his bangs out of place. Soothing noises were heard: leaves on trees and bushes swaying, cars zooming past, footsteps and hushed voices of civilians walking past the front gate of Nanimori, the basketball team practicing on the blacktop. One could say it was a _perfect_, calm evening, and Hibari Kyouya would probably agree.  
>Eyelids closed, legs spread out, and leaning against his two arms placed firmly behind him, he was in the best state he'd been for the whole week. Earlier, the teen had been suffocating under <em>piles <em>of stress. Although he would never speak a word, his eyebrows had been furrowed close together and the corners of his lips were tugged downwards, almost as if he was born with a disapproving frown.  
>At last, Hibari had time to relax with no interruptions, and just <em>think<em>. Although it seemed _very_ un-Hibari-like, the carnivore was simply confused. The confusion wasn't about his forced date with the mist guardian. (Well, it was _a bit._) It was more about what happened _after _the date: an accidental trip to the future. Why didn't he _kill_ that woman? That female that claimed to be his wife? And why didn't he demolish the two, _annoying_ brats that sent him to the future when he returned? Why was he being so nice to Kusakabe? Kyouya let out a sigh through his nostrils and opened his eyes. He had no time to be thinking about herbivores.

"Kyo-san! The dating show is back on!" Tetsuya had opened the door to the roof and poked his head in, "oh, and I've already taken care of the bills we had to pay back-,"

"I'm busy."  
>The older man hesitantly nodded and closed the door, "I'll be in one of the rooms in the front office if you need me!"<p>

Hibari twitched as the sun fully disappeared under the world, and the skies faded to black.

_How is it possible that I marry _you _in the future?_

* * *

><p>Chrome twiddled her fingers around in the hat full of cards. She was sure that after she took her hand out, there would be at least five noticeable paper-cuts dug onto her skin. Grabbing hold of a -very <em>thick<em>- card, she carefully pulled her hand out.

"No peeking, Chrome-chan! Not yet!" Haru jumped behind the girl and covered her eyes. Kyoko then proceeded to gently take away the card from the purplette. "Reveal the mystery man, Kyoko-chan!"  
>Nodding, the girl in possession of the card cleared her throat and scanned the piece of paper.<p>

"The fourth date is..." she squinted at the print and gave a sweet, small smile, "a very nice friend of ours, with the name of **Enma Kozato**!"

The audience cheered, and many girlish squeals were heard as a picture of Enma appeared on the main screen. Dokuro blinked in surprise for a few moments, until nodding her head in acceptance. The Shimon Boss would probably get along with her quite well, because of their slightly similar personalities and the short moments when working together to fight off Daemon Spade and having eye contact while she was kidnapped by the Shimon. She stared at his picture, actually starting to get somewhat _excited _for the next date, when suddenly, her thoughts were halted at the light gasp from the brunette next to her.

"Wait, Haru-chan!" Sasagawa meant to whisper, but because they were on a live TV show, her mic gave her quite outburst away. The crowd's whooping died down. Kyoko didn't seem to realize that all the attention was on her.

"There's a card stuck to the bottom of this card!" She brang the picture up eye-level to Miura, and rubbed her fingers against the pieces of paper, shoving one card to the right, and revealing the extra date. Haru chewed on her bottom lip.

"Oh my! That may be a problem," she stroked an imaginary beard with her thumb and forefinger pointed into a 'V'-shape. Chrome squirmed in her seat.

"Should we just choose one of them?"  
>Haru hesitated before coming up with a brilliant idea: "Why doesn't Chrome-chan just go on a date with both of them- get this, <em>at the same time<em>!" Both of the girls now noticed that the whole audience was listening to their dialogue, as the group started chanting, "Show us the second date!"

"I guess that wouldn't hurt," Kyoko nodded at her friend, and faced the cameras, "I'm not exactly sure _who_ this man really is, but I've definitely seen his face before. Our second member of the date is...**Julie Katou**!"

The eye-patched girl's jaw dropped a few centimeters. Just when she thought that she was _finally _going to get a date with an almost-sane person, they just_ had _to add in the boy who had been possessed by Daemon and attempted sexual harassment towards the poor girl.

"And now, I, Haru Miura-_chan_," Haru popped the 'chan' in exaggeration, "will tweet to my many followers: 'Where should Chrome-chan, Katou-san, and Enma-san go on their date?' and whatever response comes first will officially be the wonderful place where they will go on a date! Okay!" The girl pulled out her phone from her pocket and started to tap furiously fast onto the touchscreen for a handful of seconds, until she lifted up the phone high into the air, and with very much enthusiasm, yelled,_ "Posted!"_.

Chrome swallowed down dried spit and shuddered at what the outcome might be. She remembered Haru showing her a few of the replies people had sent in, and about eighty percent was about stripping or nudity (ex: strip clubs, strip bars); ten percent was just people trolling on the internet; four percent, manly events (such as wrestling matches, hunting); one percent, links to inappropriate websites; leaving the remaining five percent as accurate, nice, first dates.

"Okay, I will refresh the pa- oh! We already have around fifty tweets in the past few seconds! Hehe, this show's gettin' quite popular!" the girl with the pony-tail began flicking upwards at the cellular phone, signalling that she was scrolling down the page. "Okay, so the first tweet is...rated R. Second tweet! Whoa, okay, that one's rated: only for people over the age of a-hundred. Th-third tweet..." she babbled on until she found an appropriate suggestion.

"_Finally_! The fifteenth tweet from _teehee101_ says, _'you guys should set up a really large scavenger hunt around the city or wherever you want, and make julie, enma, and chrome either work as a team or individually to complete the game. i hope i get picked! thanks, xoxo!_'. Wow, that actually sounds like a fun idea, even for the producers if we get to set up an adventure!"

"I agree! Thank you, _teehee101_! What do you think about the idea, Chrome-chan?" Kyoko faced the girl, tilting her handheld microphone in her direction.

"I'm okay with it," she said with that soft and _extremely_ quiet voice of hers, earning a warm smile from Kyoko.

"Then it's settled! Tomorrow, our camera-guys will follow the three as they go on their date! Haha!"

Haru seemed a little too happy about this.

* * *

><p>Enma was literally freaking out.<p>

Only _minutes _before, he had received a call from one of Tsuna's friends, notifying him that he was to take part in some sort of _dating game show_. Even worse, he was to go on the date _tomorrow_.  
>Wait, screw all of that. Even <em>more<em> worse, was the fact that his guardian, _Julie_, was going to accompany him on the date. He slouched down even further down in the couch he was sitting in, enough to potentially break his backbone, and buckled his knees even closer together.

_This is hell!_

"Oh, c'mon, loser, it's not that bad! Everyone's nervous on their first date! Just think of it like you're having a day off with me and a friend of mine!" Julie laughed off the pathetic expression on his leader's face. Enma only tensed at his attempt at cheering him up.

_So you're saying that I should think about the situation as if I'm going on a date with _you_? No, no, Julie! You're supposed to be flirting with females, not males!_

"Julie! You're only scaring him more!"  
>He felt a comforting hand on his curved back. Glancing up, his eyes met with Adelheid's.<p>

"Don't worry. The girl seems like a nice person! Plus, she's Tsuna's friend, and his friends are usually a good group to hang out with! Maybe you can make another friend!" she grinned her fabulous sisterly grin, before Julie let out his dictionary.

"Are you _sure_ you're not jealous that I'm going on another date with-,"

"_NO!_"

* * *

><p>"Shishou."<p>

"..."

"..._Sempaaaii._"

"..."

"Shisho-,"

_Thwack!_

"Owww."

"..."

"Why are you just sitting there?"

"..."

"You're not thinking of that _girl_, are you?"

"..."

"Bel-,"

_Thwack!_

"Ah, that hurt, Shishou."

* * *

><p>"I think tomorrow's date is going to be the best. Right, Chrome-chan?"<p>

"Ah...It might be."  
>The three girls were sitting in Haru's car, driving back home from the studio.<p>

"Did you have fun with Gokudera today?" Kyoko turned back from the shotgun to ask Chrome. She noticed that Haru's grip on the wheel tightened.

"Yes, he was very...interesting."

"Haha!"

"Remember, if you're getting tired of these dates, just speak up. You don't have to do them anymore," Haru pressed down on the acceleration as the red light switched to green.

"Actually, I..." she thought about what to say, "I'm have a lot of fun. Thank you." The girl bowed her head.

"Well, I'm glad you like it so far!" Kyoko smiled and faced the front. The car sat in silence afterward.

"We're here!" Haru cried, stopping the car in front of the large building called the Kokuyo Land. Chrome thanked the two and stepped out of the luxurious car, closing the door behind her.

"Be safe!"

"Bye bye!"  
>Haru waved and rolled up her window, driving away from the bacholorette.<p>

"Haru-chan?" Kyoko hesitated to glance at her friend.

"Yes?"

"You're not jealous, are you?"

"No," she answered a bit too quickly, "I'm just glad that Tsuna-kun didn't get chosen to be the next date!"

Kyoko nodded, acting as if she believed her.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>To Chikusa, Ken was the most annoying being on the planet.<p>

Earlier, when he arrived home with groceries, Ken had asked him to leave _again_ to buy _more _groceries. After _that_, he told Chikusa that he wanted the whole house to himself for a bit, and ushered him out of the building. Later, when he entered his home again, he realized that Ken had eaten all of the groceries he had bought earlier, causing Chikusa to go back out and buy _more _groceries, but due to the fact that it was dark and most of the markets were closed, he had to use up even _more _effort to find another market where they sold food with long expiration dates.

Finally, he was on his way back home.

At the time, it was _extremely _dark, with no moon in the sky, not many store or house lights on, and the trees adding more effect. Imagine it like a perfect scene for a horror movie.

Chikusa wasn't scared, though. In his life, he hadn't heard or watched any scary movies or stories, and he wasn't afraid of the dark, for he had no reason to be. Plus, he had been through worse situations, though they were more realistic compared to the horror genre. He knew the area well enough to go back home blind-folded. But the thing was, there was a figure lurking around in front of the Kokuyo Land, looking a bit lost.  
>He didn't know what he should do, if he should help it, or ignore it and just go back home. Coming to the conclusion that if he left it alone, then there would be a weird <em>thing<em> outside of his home, so he would have to see what the problem was. Yo-yo in his hand, he stalked closer towards the figure, while it moved around, stumbling over nature on the ground.

"Excuse me-,"

"Chikusa?"  
>He pushed up his glasses and got a better look at the thing- no, girl. Pineapple hairstyle, girlish body, eyepatch: Chrome was the weird figure outside of Kokuyo.<p>

"Chrome? What are you doing here? Why aren't you inside?"  
>She scooted closer to him.<p>

"I can't really see in the dark.."  
>Chikusa sighed, "The Kokuyo Land is right in front of you."<p>

"O-oh?"

"Let's go," he placed his hand on her back, pushing her forward. Chrome jumped a little at his movement, but then went along with it, leaning on him for support.

"Arigato," she whispered as they entered their large, broken house.

"Kakipi! You're ba-," Ken burst out of nowhere, loud and proud, until noticing the girl next to him. A shopping bag was thrown at him.

"Put those away; you're not allowed to eat them," Chikusa let go of Chrome and walked away from the two, yawning.

"Eh?" the blonde frowned and looked at the girl with the eyepatch.

"A-ah...goodnight!" she hurried away in an opposite direction.

Ken itched his cheek.

_Why were they together?_

* * *

><p>"Hello, everyone!"<p>

Enma, Julie, Adelheid, Kaoru, Bianchi, Fuuta, and Kyoko were gathered inside of the studio.

"I'm Kyoko Sasagawa, and Haru-chan wasn't feeling good this morning, so she will be absent," the light brunette beamed at the small group, "before we start, does anyone know where Chrome-chan is?"

As if on cue, Chrome and Chikusa burst into the studio.

"Speak of the devil," Bianchi snorted playfully.

"S-sorry for being late!"

"Oh no, it's fine! We haven't started yet!"  
>Dokuro nodded and stepped in between Bianchi and Fuuta. Enma observed her, noting that she didn't look any different than when they were battling Daemon, but she still looked pretty decent. On the other hand, Julie was ogling at her cuteness.<p>

"Oh my! She's adorable!" He was meaning to say that to himself, but of course, Suzuki listens to _everything _that comes out of his mouth, whether she likes it or not. Glaring at the flirt, she nudged him hard with her elbow.

"Focus!"

"I can't help it that she looks so cute!" he whispered back to her.

"Pay attention!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" he snapped, adding, "you always get jealous so easily..."  
>Adelheid opened her mouth as if to reply, but turned her head away from him to listen to Kyoko instead. "Tch."<p>

"The three of you will be working together to find ten objects- or people- scattered and hidden all around town! You will have all the way up until five in the afternoon, an hour before the show starts. You cannot receive any help from other people! Here are the maps and the clues," she handed two large, folded sheets of paper to Chrome.

"But here's the catch," Bianchi spoke up, "all three of you will be hand-cuffed together."

Enma gasped, Chrome froze, Julie grinned, Adelheid frowned, Chikusa's glasses slid down his nose, Fuuta giggled, and Kaoru raised a brow.

"Don't worry, though. Somewhere along the route, you'll find a key that unlocks one of the hand-cuffs, which will free only one of you. The other two will be attached together till the end, though."

_Click!_

Chrome only now realized that the staff had just snapped on handcuffs on her wrists, connected to both Julie and Enma.

"Good luck, and have fun!" Kyoko smiled, and waved them out of the studio.

"Be careful!"

"Bye, Loser Enma!"

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p>"This object is a small, round ball that people use for sports. This ball is mostly known for one sport which involves swinging large sticks. It is located near the Nanimori Park," Enma read aloud from the clue sheet, and Julie started laughing.<p>

"These clues are the most obvious things ever! Baseball!"

"Then, let's go to the Nanimori Park!"

Chrome blinked as Julie grasped her hand and pulled her to whatever direction he was going to, Enma forcefully being dragged behind. Many stares were given to the trio.

"Wahh, you're hands are so cold!" the fedora-boy squeezed her hand and slowed down his pace, "don't worry; I'll hold them until they warm up!" He winked. Chrome half-nodded and half blushed, while Enma forced himself not to roll his eyes. The trio continued walking, with Julie occasionally wiping his sweat off his hand onto his pants, until they finally reached the park, and searched for the baseball field. Nearing a large fence they suddenly heard-,

_Thwack!_

"Nice hit, freshman!"

"Thanks, sempai!"

They immediately looked at each other and ran towards the fence.

"Do you see anything?" Chrome asked, leaning over the bushes and standing on her tippy-toes.

"No, I can't spot the supply room from here; the fence is too tall," Enma replied.

"Ah," she groaned quietly, almost painful to watch as she jumped up and down trying to look over the wire.

"Oh! I think I see so-whhoooaaa!"  
>Julie lifted the pineapple-influenced girl onto his shoulders, so she could get a better look (and because he thought she was utterly adorable), resulting in Enma tripping, falling, and tumbling.<p>

"Can you see now, Chrome-chan?"

"Y-yes, thank you!"  
>Meanwhile, the Shimon leader was in a <em>very <em>uncomfortable position. Arm raised so high in the air (due to those stupid handcuffs), that if Dokuro were to move a tiny bit, it would be mercilessly detached from his body.

"J-julie, t-too tall!"  
>But before Julie could respond, a little, skinny boy, looking around Fuuta's age, came in and caught them.<p>

"You big kids! What're you doing here?" He had messily-brushed, brown hair supported with a backwards cap, wore a red jersey and baggy gym shorts with big, white Adidas-brand shoes, a lollipop stuck in his mouth, and a big, fat, accusing finger pointed right at the group. The reddish-head was the first to speak.

"We're looking for some baseballs!"

"Really? Why?" the kid's voice was annoyingly husky and scratchy.

"Because," Julie was quick to improvise, "well, you see these kids next to me?"  
>The boy nodded, giving Chrome and (the pained) Enma each a quick glance.<p>

"They're my niece and nephew."

"Your point?"

"They both have...diseases. This girl, she's disabled and she can't walk; that's why I'm carrying her on my shoulders. And the boy, well he's...um...he's retarded!"

"Wha-?"  
>Quick thinking, Julie raised the purplette a little higher, causing Enma's arm to extend even<em> more<em>.

"Aaaarrrnnngggiiiimmmphh! Yeeeoww! Hurrrkkk!"  
>The kid gasped in childish sympathy.<p>

"All these innocent children ever wanted to do was play baseball, but our household doesn't own any balls, if you'll understand me. So, I thought, if we take one from here..."

"Alright, alright! That's enough! But my dad's the coach, so if he finds out that I let you take some of his balls, then he'll beat me up until I'm like your retarded friend! So, grab his balls quick!"  
>The three nodded in victory, excluding Enma.<p>

"Follow me!" the boy waved his hand and scooted up the fence until approaching a point where the fence was replaced with a mini storage house. "Close your eyes; you can't see the code!" He pointed at the cheap lock on the door, and the older kids shut their eyes. A few seconds after hearing a _click_, the little boy whispered, "get in." They trailed inside the dusty closet (Chrome having to duck down), coughing a bit, and peeling their eyes open to see any sign of a baseball.

"Where's the ball?" Chrome looked around the dry room.

"He usually keeps them in this bin-huh?" the brunette frowned as he pulled out a cylindrical basket, "they're all gone!"

"What?"

"I'm serious!" he showed them the empty bin, "they probably used up the last ones for the practice season! The one they're using right now is probably the last one!"

Enma would've palmed himself, if it weren't for his awfully pained arm.

"But maybe, just _maybe_, you'll be able to take the last ball from my dad's team!" the kid popped the cherry sucker out of his mouth.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Chrome asked.

"Nahh, dad already has the best players. They've practiced enough! C'mon!" he shooed them out of the supply room, locked the door afterward, and led them towards the baseball field.

"How are we supposed to get the ball from them?" Katou could now see the players on the diamond.

"I've got a plan!" the kid stopped walking as they hid behind the bleachers, "when the pitcher throws the ball, you run in front of the ball so the girl on your shoulders can catch it, while your nephew just distracts everybody else!"

"That doesn't sound so safe," Kozato winced.

"I think it sounds fine! Let's do it! Are you ready, Chrome-chan?" Julie stroked his hand lovingly on Dokuro's knee, as she nodded. The boy peeked out from the bleachers and held out a three with his fingers, then a two, then a one...

"_Now_!"

_Thwack!_

Julie ran out from under the bleachers, the bacholorette placed firmly on his shoulders, reading to catch the incoming ball, and the boss dangling by his aching arm. The surprised looks from the players in the game went by speedily, as the fedora-boy was (thankfully) a fast runner. The baseball came faster than expected, hitting Chrome square in the forehead before dropping into her hands. All the action went by so quickly, that it felt like it was in slow-motion.

And before they knew it, they were lost, with raging baseball players chasing after them.

"W-where are we g-going?" Enma now had a hold of his feet.

"I don't know, loser Enma!" Julie shouted grumpily.

"Wait! Stop, please!" Dokuro screeched as loud as she could.

"Don't tell me what to do, cutie-pie, okay?"

"No, really! I think we lost them!"  
>They slowly skidded to a break, breathing heavily, and listened for loud, angry shouts screaming, "give me my balls back!", and none were heard.<p>

"Yes! One down, nine to go!" Katou let Chrome down, and the spiky-haired boss let out a, "Ahhh..that feels so much better! But I feel like my arm's broken! Uwah!"

The girl watched him twitch his arm around, until moving forward and gently rubbing his shoulder. He jumped at the touch.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm massaging you...I'm sorry," she removed her hand from him, embarrassed.

"No, no! Eh..keep massaging, please!" Enma was slightly flustered.

"Okay."

"A bit more down, ple- _ohh. _Yes. Right there!"

Julie watched the two in amusement, (and slight jealousy; how come his _boss_ got to get such a cute girl to massage him?) before yanking his cuff to move them along, "We've got to hurry! It's already three!"

* * *

><p>"That jerk. He <em>better <em>not do anything stupid," Suzuki stared at the picture frame in front of her: a young Shimon family, from late elementary school. Eyes softening at_ his_ face, her memories of junior high poured in, reminding her of the times they had together, when he had kissed her, probably just for the heck of it.

"Such a player."

It is never _ever_ good to fall in love with a playboy.

_I'm not jealous._

Bullshit, why were you sitting at your desk, staring at a picture of Julie Katou for the past _four hours_?

* * *

><p>"To break your relationship with someone, you must always have a key. Find me at a place where you can get stronger."<p>

"Who the hell made these clues? They're so easy!" the redhead complained, "Gym!"

* * *

><p>"Is that supposed to be the key that unlocks us?" Enma asked, pointing at the strange hunk of metal in the middle of the Nanimori Gym's parking lot.<p>

"I don't think so," Chrome leaned in on it, "I think it's just a broken pen."

"Where is it?" Julie took off his hat with his free hand and fanned himself with it.

"You mean _this_?"  
>The three whisked around quite hysterically, due to their handcuffs, to find Bianchi with a silver key hanging by her forefinger.<br>"I'm guessing that's a 'yes', so, which one of you guys wants to be broken away from your group?"

As Katou was about to yell "Enma!", the said boy beat him to it, surprising both, him _and _Chrome.

"Julie-san!"

"Ehh?"

"I'm sorry, Julie; but her massages...and my arm!"

"As you wish!"

"What, wait!"  
>Bianchi bent over and freed the unwilling.<p>

_Snap!_

"All done!"

"Loser Enma! Stop taking all the cuties to yourself!"

"A-at least you're free!"  
>He looked down at his sweaty, red wrist, "Hm. Let's go get the rest of the items."<p>

"Hold your horses! Not yet!" The older woman pulled out another key from her handbag, and bent over again to free Chrome and Kozato, "I bet you're wrists smell like cadavers now. Yuck."

"You're letting us go, too?" Dokuro was confused.

"Not really; hold still," she grabbed another item from her purse, and crouched down, locking in a _different _cuff to their ankles.

"You're tying our ankles together?"

"Now, you may proceed with your quest!" Bianchi sang, and left as quickly as she had come.

"Eh, Chrome-san, let's try walking."

"Okay."

_Crash!_

"That didn't work...oww..."

"I'm pretty sure that you have to hold each other's waists to get a good balance," Julie huffed; Enma turning into a deep scarlet when the girl's shy fingers wrapped around his hip.

"You have to grab her's too, loser!"

He slapped his arm onto her side, right above the hip, not _daring_ to go down any further.

"N-now, when I say 'outside', let's both move our outer legs, and when I s-say 'inside', let's move our inner legs, okay?"  
>Chrome nodded.<p>

"Inside!"  
>Huff.<p>

"Outside!"  
>Puff.<p>

"I-inside! No, your other leg!"  
>Huff.<p>

"Outside! Good!"  
>Puff.<p>

The trio made it to the trees, out of the parking lot, spending about a good ten minutes, until Julie interrupted them.

"At this rate, we're going nowhere!"

"We're trying!"

"I'm getting impatient! I'll go search that way," he pointed his finger in the opposite direction, "while you guys search the way you're going right now!" The boy snatched the map and the clues from his boss's hands and marched away.

"Julie!"

"..."

"Julie-san!"

He didn't turn back.

"What are we going to do now?" Enma asked frantically, turning to his partner, whose eyes were drooping, "are you tired?"

"Eh? Ah- no..."  
>He couldn't help but smile at the sleepy girl.<p>

"Don't worry; you can rest for a couple of minutes on that bench!"

"Thank you..."

"Inside, outside, inside, outside! There," he helped her sit down on the bench, and moments later, she was fast asleep. His heart raced a bit as he watched his partner. She looked really peaceful, chest moving up and down slowly as she breathed. Dark, short hair framing her face and neck made her skin look even paler and brighter. Her eyebrows curled up in a way that created the "innocent girl" image. The long eyelashes on the tips of her eyes twitched as she exhaled. Enma couldn't help it, but he got excited.  
>If he hung out with this girl more and got to know her, <em>maybe <em>she would become his friend! Or even more, a.. girlfriend-, which he had _never _had in his life before. And both of their personalities would understand each other, both caring and introverted, brave and strong. What would they do on a date-, correction: what do _people_ do on dates? Would they go to the movies? Aren't couples supposed to hold hands and... k-k-k-kiss?  
>He stole a glance at Chrome.<br>No, people on first- unwilling- dates don't hold hands. Especially if _Julie _was part of the date, as well. (Where was Julie, anyway?) But, what if, after that dating show was all finished, they hung out again, by themselves? And what if, ten years from now, the two were married? Or at least friends that kept in touch? Oh, if only he could just visit his future self...

_Plop._

The Shimon Boss jumped a little. There was weight on his left, sore, shoulder. And that weight was his date's head, leaning against him.

He was_ so glad_ that his desert guardian wasn't with them at that moment, because his face was literally the color of a tomato. _What do I do now? Aack..._

Coincidentally, an aged couple sauntered past them hand in hand, the old woman holding up an opened parasol between their shoulders. They stared at the Enma-Chrome duo and greeted a "good afternoon", walking away. After completely passing the bench area, he heard an "oh, my, what a cute couple. Remember when we were like that, fifty-seven years ago?", responded with an, "of course, dear. Happy anniversary, love!".  
>If you thought that Kozato's face couldn't get <em>any <em>redder than it already was: you're wrong. Let's leave it at that.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Yamamoto-san! You can go home now, since we're out of balls, and the coach has to buy some more!"<p>

"Ahaha, okay!" the Japanese boy grinned and waved farewell at his team, "see you tomorrow!"

Humming a random tune on his way out of the park and to his dad's sushi restaurant, he noticed a familiar silver wad of hair.

"Gokudera!"  
>Takeshi ran over to his "friend".<p>

"What th'hell, baseball freak? What're you doing here?" Green orbs met with brown. Smoke filled the atmosphere.

"I came back from baseball practice! And I could ask you the same!" he ruffled his own hair, "'Dera, this is park is a 'no-smoking' area..."

"Do you think I care?" the bomb expert growled, shifting his eye contact somewhere else, and inserted the slim cigarette on his lips, using his middle and index finger.

"Nope, ahaha..." the other itched the back of his head, still looking into Gokudera's eyes, now with a serious tone to it, "you won't believe what happened just now."

"I don't want to know if it has to do with that sport you play."

"Hey! It's not about baseball, but it happened _during _practice!"

"I still don't give a shit," Hayato was turning away from his companion, ready to move away from him.

"It's about Chrome-san!" Yamamoto let out desperately, and grabbed his wrist. As expected, the silver-haired boy stopped, cheeks lightly tinted pink, eyes wide open.

"Let go of me," he grunted as he shook the rain's hand off of him. He still stayed in place though, as if wanting to hear more.

"Remember the Shimon family? And that Julie-kid, and Enma-san? Well, she was like, sitting on top of Julie's shoulders, while the Shimon boss was being dragged by him, and they ran right into our game, and stole the ball that I pitched! It was our last ball, too!" The so called 'baseball-freak' examined the storm's expressions carefully, wondering what he might say next.

"S-so? It was probably one of those dates that I had to go on. Why're you telling me this?" Gokudera took the stick out of his mouth and threw it on the ground, stepping on it.

"I thought that you would...want to know."

"I wouldn't want to know! I don't like her! She kissed Jyuudaime!" He stomped away, Takeshi following him. They walked out of the park in silence, Gokudera thinking hard while Yamamoto thought of something to cheer his fellow guardian up, because he wanted Gokudera to think of him as a friend, too. Still following Hayato to his home, he bumped into the right-hand man when he skidded to a stop.

"Eh? Why'd you sto-," Yamamoto followed his gaze, quietly gasping at the view.

A couple sitting on a small bench, leaning on the other, sleeping.  
>It was worse when they realized it was <em>Chrome<em> and _Enma_.

"'Dera..."

_Fuck this stupid dating show!_

* * *

><p>"Hello, and welcome to this dating show! My name is Kyoko Sasagawa, and Haru, our other host, wasn't feeling well, so she won't be able to participate in this today."<p>

_Aww's_ and _get well's _were shouted from the audience.

"Instead, our beloved _Lal Mirch-san_ will be filling in!"

The crowd, mainly the boy audience, cheered as the said woman entered the stage and nodded at the younger girl.

"And now... Chrome-chan!"

The crowd, mainly the boy audience again, cheered as the pineapple-girl walked onto the stage, which was silenced when noticing the add-on, clinging to her.

"Also, one of her dates...Enma Kozato!"

It was the female audience's time to squeal.

"You may sit down," Lal patted on the arm of cushioned sofa. The two awkwardly _danced _towards the velvet-red couch, whispering something along the lines of "inside, outside" to each other, until finally, after squirming into uncomfortable positions that seemed to entertain the fans, tripping onto the love seat. The spectators laughed.

"Now, our nice producers created a short clip of the date of the trio, Julie-Chrome-Enma. Let's take a look at how it went!"

The cameras focused on the big screen.

_The video showed the three running and stealing a baseball._

_"He's retarded!"_

_"Aaaarrrnnngggiiiimmmphh! Yeeeoww! Hurrrkkk!"_

_It showed Enma and Chrome sleeping against each other._

_It showed Julie grumbling and crossing his arms._

_"Stupid Loser Enma, stealing all the cute girls! Tch! This scavenger hunt doesn't make any sense, anyways! I'm not going to do it! I'm just going to slack off, like in middle schoo- ohh, hello, ladies..."_

"_That's _what he did after he ran off?" Kozato made an 'are-you-serious' face.

"So, on with the show! Kozato-san, we see you had your little moment with Chrome-chan at the end..."  
>The both of them blushed.<p>

"It wasn't on purpose! I just fell asleep on accident!"

"How was Chrome-chan? Rating her one-to-ten, ten being the greatest," Mirch read from her index card.

"E-eh... she was... I don't think it would be appropriate to rate h-her! But I think she was a really nice girl!"

"Aww! How cute!" the fangirls giggled.

"Who do you think won Chrome-chan's heart, you or Katou-san?"

"Er...It was a tie."

"Ah. Is there any last words you would like to say to your date?" Kyoko smiled at them. Enma hesitated, then built up the courage to face the girl he was chained to.

"Dokuro...Chrome-cha..._san_. I think we can be good friends," he fumbled nervously with his thumbs. Chrome opened her mouth and said something, but was unheard due to the _loud _fangirl shrieks.

"Aww... Haha, please face the screen for _Julie Katou's _side of the story!"

The Shimon leader gulped and watched the big screen.

_The man with the 'Director' shirt and the fedora-boy stood in front of the studio, with a small crowd of girls in the background._

_"Katou-san! How are you? I'm the Director of The Greatest Dating Game Show of All Time." They shake hands._

_"I'm doing good!" his arms were behind his head._

_"So, we're going to ask you the same questions we have for your partner, Enma Kozato."_

_"Oh, boy. I wonder what he'll say! Haha!"_

_"Umm, let's see.. What would you rate your date, ten being the greatest?"_

_"I don't know. It was kinda bad because one: I ditched three-quarters through; two: my boss was with me; three: it was a scavenger hunt; and four: we were all hand-cuffed together. But without those flaws, my date with Chromey would've been perfect! She's a cutie, and she's like a ten-out-of-ten!"_

_"I see. Now, who do you think won Chrome's heart? You or your Kozato-san?"_

_"Me, duh!"_

_"Haha! This question is directed only to you. How did it feel flirting with other women during your date with Chrome?"_

_"Eh? Well, women are wonderful and each one of them need wonderful attention! Those women were very nice! But, I think, out of all the most adorable females on Earth, Chrome-chan is probably the cutest!"_

_The fangirls squeals were heard._

_"Any last words?"  
>Julie grabbed the camera towards his mouth, and shouted, "call me, Chrooomee!"; the mic making loud, dysfunctional noises and the screen blacking out, as if it were dropped to the ground.<em>

"Wow..." Kyoko blinked at the live interview.

"Men," Lal shook her head in shame.

"Ano...I guess we should let Chrome-chan and Kozato-san free now. But, before that, we should find out who the next date is! Lal Mirch-san, please do the honors!"

"Hm. Three, two, one..."

_"Reborn!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>[CUUUUUTTTTT]<span>_**

I'm sorry for not making Julie all that close to Nagi-chan. I, personally, am a _huge _fan of Julie/Adelheid (obviously). :)

I like to think of Enma-Chrome-Julie as the relationship between Mikado-Anri-Kida from Durarara!. Hmm?

I'm not really sure of the relationship between Julie and Enma, so I'm veryy sorry if it's not described correctly.

Pretty please **_review_**! And those of you who already have reviewed, I love you so very much. It was fun talking back and forth like pen pals.(:

I checked on my Traffic Stats, and I found out that I have some viewers from **Singapore**! That makes me so excited! That is so cool!

I promise, I WILL update sooner. Just you see.

_Poll Results:_

_Enma: 10_

_Julie: 9_

_Tsuna: 5_

_Yamamoto: 5_

_Squalo: 4_

_Mukuro: 3_

_Spanner: 2_

_Daemon: 2_

_Other: 1_

_Julie: 1_

**My goal is to begin/spread the lovely disease of crack and harem. :D And Chrome-love.**


	6. Love Potion!

first things first.

**_HAPPY REALLY LATE BIRTHDAY, CHROME-CHAN! *in sexy Mukuro voice*-I MEAN, NAGI. HOHOHOHOHOO DECEMBER FIFTH! and merry Christmas/Kwanza/Hannukah/etc. aaand happy fucking new year. 2012 don't kill me yet._**

and now.

i'm so sorry i'm so sorry i'm so sorry i'm so fucking sorry.

I apologize from the depths of my small Grinch heart.

Please forgive me! Baby, come back, pleaseee

I haven't updated in like what, four months? Kill me now.

Well, I kinda have a pathetic reason(s). I've lost motivation in this story, lost interest in Reborn!, had so much work to do, was sick, went to DragonCon, my lacrosse season was ending=championship, jfvnfonvksf.  
>When I actually started working on the next chapter, I forgot to check up on it in like that certain amount of days, and then fanfiction dot net got rid of my draft. AND I WAS HALFWAY THERE. GOODNESZNXONIN plus, i got in a car accident, then got sick.<p>

_ASK xAngelic FOR MOAR INFO_

I'M SO EFFING SORRYYY

here's a pathetic chapter to go along with my pathetic reason and my pathetic self

/thrusts pathetic document in yo face

P.S. Do you care if these chapters are unbeta-ed?

P.P.S. i haven't read khr in a while and _some specific characters _are kindareally hard to write. sorry for the ooc-ness

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Date Me!

**Summary:** When Kyoko and Haru realized that Chrome had a "weak spot" around _boys_, they decided to create a small dating show, with Chrome as the "bachelorette" and every single _damn_ male in the cast of KHR as the contestants. Multi96.

**Author:** The Dancing Queen

**Rated:** T

**Pairing(s):** Any male character paired up with our beloved Chrome. (AKA Multi96; MultiChrome) Also, any other pairings_._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Reborn!, Twitter, or anything else.

* * *

><p><em>Previously on "Date Me!"...<em>

_Chrome went on a date...with both Julie _and_ Enma._

_"Ano...I guess we should let Chrome-chan and Kozato-san free now. But, before that, we should find out who the next date is! Lal Mirch-san, please do the honors!"_

_"Hm. Three, two, one..."_

_"Reborn!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Date Me!:<strong>_

Love Potion!

* * *

><p><em>Love can feel like magic, but sometimes magic is just an illusion.<em>

* * *

><p>Enma sat in the backseat of the taxi, stretching out and relaxing his arms and legs. He had just gone on a very unforgettable date and every part of his body was completely exhausted. After a long day, he was finally going to get back home and sleep. The kid sat there, in his crooked posture, and stared out the car window at the cars and people passing by. It was one of those moments when your mind was empty, and you were just zoning out on the streets. A handful of minutes later in traffic, something caught his eye.<br>Purple and skinny, Enma's (and Julie's) date was walking down the sidewalk with her head down. The Shimon boss didn't know what to do in a situation like this; was he to wave at her, or get out of the car and talk to her, or ignore her, or open the window and shout at her...? Would that be appropriate? Different possibilities and thoughts were buzzing all around his mind, until he finally thought up of an answer.  
>He would wave at her!<br>Taking in a deep breath, he courageously glanced at the window to realize that the taxi was already moving and Chrome Dokuro was no longer able to be seen. Kozato slumped back into his cushion and let out a sigh.

_Would the relationship between Chrome and I be considered as 'friends' or 'acquaintances'? Or something completely different?_

He sucked in his cheeks in thought.

_No. Julie and Chrome would be called 'friendship', and__ I'm obviously not anything like that towards her._

He frowned.

_Then is this love?_

As quickly as that was suggested, it was shot back down two times faster. There is _no_ possible way Enma could _ever_ be in love with her! How could he have even _thought_ of something like that? That's ridiculous!

...Right?

So Enma concluded that him and Chrome were good friends, and nothing more.

Although he didn't seem so confident in his answer.

* * *

><p>Gokudera left Yamamoto's front door wearing a shirt, pair of pants, and a smile.<p>

"Bye, Gokudera! If you ever need some love advice and cheering-up time on _her_, remember to come to me! See you soon!" the baseball freak waved at him goodbye.

"Shut up, idiot! I don't like her!"  
>He stubbornly stomped back home, receiving lots of stares from local citizens who had seen him on the telly. He was about to reach the apartment when realization suddenly struck him.<p>

Gokudera hadn't thought about his beloved boss in almost two days!

That Chrome girl had dominated his every thought until...just now.

_I'm going insane._

* * *

><p>Julie had arrived home after Enma did (due to the flock of adorable fangirls. And it would've been so rude and depressing to just leave these beautiful faces alone, no?) and was greeted by a very quiet Adelheid, a lost-in-thought Kozato, and everyone else deep in slumber.<p>

"How. was. your. date?" the woman asked, half glaring at him from across the room.

"It was so fun!" then Julie added just to push her buttons, "Chrome is soo adorable. You should act more like her."

Adelheid froze, bearing a pained expression, then turned by the heels and hurried out of the room. The tall boy raised an eyebrow, then faced Enma.

"Hey, Boss, did you think that was fun?"  
>Taking off his fedora, Katou watched as his boss tried to cover up his face turned slightly pink.<br>Julie smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes. So do you like Chrome-_chan_?"

"..."

"Hahaha. You so like her."

"Excuse me, I need to go brush my teeth," the other gently pushed past him awkwardly and traced Suzuki's steps out of the room.  
>Julie chuckled to himself, then frowned.<p>

He shouldn't encourage Enma to fall in love with that cute girl. In fact, Katou should be trying to convince the Shimon boss to not like her. It's every man for himself, so Julie should be hitting on Chrome, that pretty little girl. Julie should be trying to make her fall in love with _himself_, but _not _vice versa.

* * *

><p>"I-pin? What are you doing here this late? This is a middle school! And no children after hours, unless you're in a studying session or you have something to attend to!"<p>

"W-w-well, I just w-want to give this to Hibari-kun!" the small child lifted up a knitted scarf. Tetsuya sighed.

"Let me check if he's...in the mood to talk."  
>The Chinese girl nodded, and the Disciplinary Committee Member disappeared in his school for a couple of minutes, then came back.<p>

"How about you meet him at another time? It seems that there are...many things on his mind at the time."  
>I-pin nodded again and put on a cheerful smile, "okay! Bye!"<p>

Kusakabe peeked back into the office Hibari was in after he was sure I-pin had left the campus. Kyoya was sprawled out on the couch, staring at the ceiling with a remote control in his hand.

_What's gotten into him?_

* * *

><p>Belphegor couldn't stop throwing anything sharp he could find at <strong>Fran<strong>'s froggy hat. If it had a sharp edge, he would thrust it at him. (He had used up all of his knives.)

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Yow. Ow."

"Ushishishi~!"

"Sempaaai. Just because **I was chosen** for the dating show doesn't mean you have to throw knives at me. It hurts. Ow. Ow. Ow."

"Just shut up and take in the pain!"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Chikusa had left Ken at the Kokuyo Land and accompanied Chrome to the studio, saying that it was too dangerous for a girl to be walking alone on the streets. The second the duo had entered the building, they were immediately greeted by Kyoko, Bianchi, and Lal.<p>

"Hey, Chrome-chan!"

"Hello, Chrome-san."

"...and hello, Chikusa-san."

"Goodbye, Chrome."

"Bye, Chikusa. Hello, all of you."

"Are you ready for your date?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes."

"Good, let's get you pampered up! We have the proper clothing for a **magic show** prepared for you in the dressing room. Get changed quick! We can't let Fran-san see you until you're about to leave because we want it to be a surprise, okay?"  
>Chrome nodded and did as she was told. The second Chrome walked away and a the closing of a door was heard, two expected members of the Varia had arrived: Fran and (a grumpy) Belphegor.<p>

"Welcome, you two! Come in, come in!"  
>The two boys awkwardly moved forward.<p>

"How are you doing? Belphegor-san probably already knows the drill, but I'm Kyoko-chan; that's Lal Mirch-san, and this is Bianchi!"

"Hello," the green-haired boy greeted, and the prince nodded abruptly to the three of them.

"Where's Chrome?" Fran questioned.

"Oh, she's changing right now."  
>There was a moment of silence.<p>

"Where's the bathroom?" Belphegor asked, in a hostile manner, "I need to _squeeze the lemon_."

The three ladies flinched at his words.

"That's right. _Juice the fruit_."

Lal, fighting the urge to smack him into next week, pointed down the hall, "I-it's on the left."

"Take your time," Flan called out to him.

Kyoko turned to leave, too, "i'm going to go check up on Chrome. You stay right here, Fran-san. We apologize for making you wait!"

"It's fine. I'm used to it."

* * *

><p>Belphegor strutted down the long halls of the studio, completely confused on where to go.<p>

_That damn woman could've been more specific..._

He tried opening doors one by one; none of the rooms were unlocked, and he was trying his best not to let go and wet his pants. The boy got to the last door in the hall and pushed down on the handle, which surprisingly, was open. Excited, he slammed the door open and ran inside, starting to unbuckle his pants, and not even thinking, until he realized he wasn't alone.

Chrome Dokuro was in the middle of dressing, (facing the other way, thankfully) eye widened in fright.

"E-excuse me, but I was in here first..." she managed to say before a knock on the door was heard.

"Chrome-chan? It's Kyoko-chan; I'm coming in!"  
>The door started to slightly open, but Bel objected.<p>

"No, don't come in!" he cried in a high-pitched voice, while looking for a place to hide.

"...Chrome-chan? What's wrong with your voice?"

"Umm, I'm sick! Don't come near me!"

"Here, let me in," Kyoko opened the door to reveal a Belphegor fumbling with his belt to buckle his pants hurriedly, and a Chrome covering up her body with cloth.

It took only a second for her to realize what was happening.

"U-U-U-U-U-U-UMMM!"

Suddenly, a Bianchi, a Lal, and a Fran appeared behind Kyoko, peering past the door.

"Whoa there, sempaai."

"_WHAT THE FFFFUUUU-,"_

"No, no, no, no, no! It's not what you thi-," Bel tried to reason with the three of them, but Bianchi grabbed his collar and pulled him out of the dressing room before he could finish.

"PLEASE DO NOT VIOLATE OUR BACHOLORETTE. THANK YOU."

And with that, he was knocked into next week.

* * *

><p>Haru sat at home, stuffing her face with ice cream and watching marathons of soap operas.<p>

_I wish I could marry Tsunaaaa.  
>I hope he doesn't get picked for that stupid dating show...that I started.<em>

* * *

><p>"Bienvenue au cirque de magie!"<p>

"Huānyíng mǎxì tuán de shénqí!"

"Benvenuti al circo di magia!"

"Mahō no sākasu e yōkoso!"

"Welcome to the Circus of Magic!"

"Bienvenidos al circo de la magia!"

Hordes of people of different ethnics crowded to and fro at the auditorium, waiting to be seated. Chrome, Flan, and the camera crew gawkily pushed through the swarms of humans to reach the nearest employee. While squishing through, Flan felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hola. Mi nombre es Mathias Williams III. Yo trabajo aquí. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?" a man wearing a suit asked him, speaking in fluent Spanish.

"...hm?" Fran raised his eyebrows as if he were confused, although he still lacked emotion.

"Euh... Bonjour. Je m'appelle Mathias Williams III. Je travailleici. Comment puis-je vous aider?"

"We speak Engrish, Japanese, or Italian, sir," one of the cameramen informed the stranger.

"Oh! Sorry! Hello. My name is Mathias Williams the third. I work here. How may I help you guys?"  
>One of the cameramen leaned in and told Mathias something Chrome nor Flan could make out.<p>

"You're that group from that television show that had V.I.P. spots! Oh hon hon hon! We've been waiting for you. Come follow me," the employee said and led them through the massive amount of people. They ended up inside the theater, which was completely empty (besides them and some people dressed in costumes scurrying around). The cameramen started to set up their equipment, but Williams stopped them.

"Sorry, no filming or photography of the performance."

"What?," one of them protested, "we _need_ to film the couple, though. It's our job!"

"Eh. It's copyrighted and not allowed."

"Let me call my boss about this," another member pulled out his cell phone, when Mathias interrupted.

"No cell phones, either. Please shut them off or turn them on silent."  
>The crew started fidgeting and grumbling about how the show hadn't even started as they packed up the equipment and left. The employee of the circus grinned to himself, watching Fran and Chrome from the corner of his eye as they were seated.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'll take this seat," the green-haired boy said calmly while plopping himself down onto the middle section's front row's center seat. Chrome nodded and quietly placed herself onto the seat to the right of him. All was silent between the two as more people were let into the room. The both of them wouldn't describe the atmosphere as "awkward", since the both of them were used to it. Soon, the theater was packed and full, not to mention <em>very<em> noisy.

The pineapple-influenced teenager had something on her mind that she really wanted to ask the kid next to her. She just didn't know how to word it or grab his attention.

"Mmh," she shifted in her seat.

"Do you have something to say?" he asked, moving his eyes to look at her, but not his head.

"How...how is..." she twiddled with her fingers and stared at her lap, "have you seen Mukuro-sama?"

Fran, catching interest (though not showing it on his face), moved his body to face her,"he's locked up right now. I haven't paid him a trip in the future lately, either. Why?"

"He hasn't been communicating with me lately," she stated, starting to feel a bit more comfortable.

"What is your relationship with him?" he asked to clarify.

"Mukuro-sama is my savior," Chrome said with no hesitation, as if she said this a lot, yet she still sounded like she meant what she was saying, "I owe my life to him."

"Don't we all?" Fran said aloud, sarcasm dripping off of his monotonous words.

"Huh?" the girl next to him raised an eyebrow innocently, for she didn't hear him.

"Nothing."  
>They waited for a couple of more minutes for the show to begin.<p>

"Can you do magic?"

"I'm an illusionist," Flan yawned.

"I meant...can you do magic tricks? Like, the ones that normal people do."  
>Without saying a word, he leaned in so he was <em>extremely <em>close to her face, enough for Chrome to smell his minty breath. To add to the sudden intimacy, he placed his left hand on the side of her face, pushing soft, purple hair behind her pale ear. Dokuro could feel color rush to her cheeks. She squeezed her eyes shut, trembling and felt some twiddling from his fingers.

Then, he pulled away.  
>She opened her eyes from the sudden lack of warmth.<p>

"See. I can do anything."  
>In his hand was a brand new quarter.<p>

"There was a quarter in your ear."

Both of them froze and stared at the other's eyes.

"Uh-,"

Suddenly, the lights dimmed.

"Hello, and welcome to the Circus of Magic!"

Chrome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Stealing one more flustered glance at Flan, she turned to the stage.

* * *

><p>Sometime during the second half of the show, after an acrobatic act, Flan stood up to use the bathroom. Walking out of the stall, he noticed that he wasn't alone. The man that he had met earlier, Mathias Williams, was standing in the very back.<p>

"Hello, Fran."

"Hi."  
>He washed his hands, then looked in the mirror to see Mathias still in the men's room, behind him.<p>

"Do you know where Chrome's trident is?"

Fran turned off the faucet, a bit suspicious.

"Why do you need it?"

"She asked me to put it away for her."

"It's-," he stopped.

Chrome didn't even _bring _her trident.  
>Fran squinted and looked closely at his eyes.<p>

"Rokudo Mukuro?"

"Obviously."

"What are you doing here? Using his body?"

"Taking what belongs to me. Now if you'll excuse me," Mathias-, or Mukuro, pushed past Fran out of the room. He stood still for a bit, until running out of the bathroom so he could go back to Chrome.

* * *

><p>The show kept going on, but a lot was on Flan's mind.<p>

_What is he planning?_

He blankly watched as a woman fit herself into a small box, not amused.

* * *

><p>Chrome couldn't help but notice how close Fran was leaning towards her.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally, the very last act started. The <em>magic<em> show. The boy observed the audience one last time before placing his green pupils onto the stage.

The stage was open and clear, with no one in sight. Then, the air gradually became heavy, and mist was forming, covering up the front of the stage until no one could see.  
>A lean silhouette of a man appeared in center stage, and as the mist cleared, Fran's mind shook.<p>

It was Mukuro Rokudo, disguised as some human being named Mathias Williams, doing God knows what.

Nagi began to cringe in her seat.

"Are you alright?"

"Hai," she didn't spare him a glance, but clutched her sides instead.

The act went on with nothing suspicious, just the magician showing of his tricks. All until he asked for an "assistant".

"How about you, young lady, in the front?" Mukuro stepped off the stage and offered his hand to Chrome. She took it shyly, and the illusionist led her onto the spotlight, winking at Flan.

"I will put her in this box, which can only be opened from the front," he showed the box off for proof, "and when I say the magic word, she will disappear."

The audience clapped at this, and Dokuro looked a little frightened.

"Now, step in the box."

_No._

Flan had to do something quickly.

_he's going to_

He looked around.

_take her away_

She placed her left foot inside the box.

_kidnap her_

By now, her body was fully inside.

_stop this_

"I will now say the magic word."

_I have to_

"Abracadabra."

Fran imagined something, like lightning striking someone, and when he opened his eyes, the theater was on fire. People were running about, just like on one of those monster movies. Mathias was laying on the floor of the stage, a bit burnt. Mukuro was nowhere in sight, though.

Flan didn't think and rushed towards the box and tugged on the doors with all of his strength until the hinges pried off.

Thankfully, Chrome was still in there, in one piece, although she was looking confused as hell. Inacuteway.

"Let's..go home."

* * *

><p>"Welcome to our show!"<p>

Nagi couldn't concentrate on what her friends/hosts were yelling into their mics. She completely zoned out on the interview and the clip that was rolled, but snapped back onto Earth once Fran's interview started to play.

_"What do you think of her?"_

_"I want to go hoome."_

_"Excuse me, sir. Answer the questions please."_

_"I want to go hooome."_

Chrome felt the ends of her lips tug upwards into a smile.

"And now, Kyoko. Please count down for us!"

"Okay! Let's see who our next date will be!"

"Three, two, one..."

_**"Reborn!"**_

* * *

><p>The frog-hat-wearing, green-haired boy opened the door to his room. He blinked.<p>

_What was that?_

_I wasn't acting like myself at all._

Sitting down on his bed, he stretched.

_I'll think about it another day. I'm tired._

He fell asleep with a lingering theory that haunted him.

_I felt emotion._

* * *

><p><strong>the end.<strong>

...well that was fucked up

omgogmogm i'm really sorry for the following:

1. late update  
>2. out of characterness<br>3. a very bad, rushed chapter  
>4. bad grammar, spalling, and limited vocab<br>5. everything

please someone help me in my state of extremely horrible writer's blockness of horinkjf

_notes|_ on the part where it said "Abracadabra." i started playing the song Abracadabra by the Brown Eyed Girls. lol i'm such a freak. and i explain fran's ooc because i wanted him to reach a point as to where he FELT emotion.

next chapter will be a recap or something like that. i will still have the poll up for voting, though.

Please do tell me on your thoughts of this so far by **_reviewing_**. Thanks, I really appreciate it.:)

Oh, and for those anon reviewers, i'm fine when you review, but please leave a name and stuff on who you are so i can reply when you have questions. thanks.  
>DO NOT HACK MY ACCOUNT, JENNI. THANKS. A LOT.<p>

**new years resolution:**

**update more=excessive amount of reviews **

_Poll Results:_

_Fran/Flan: 13_

_Yamamoto: 7_

_TYL Reborn: 7_

_Tsuna: 3_

_Chikusa: 3_

_Lambo: 1_

_Mukuro: 1_

_Ken: 1_

_-  
><em>POOR HARU. WHAT DO I DO WITH HER SOBSOB


	7. Author's Note

...

...um hi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>do you remember me?<em>**

* * *

><p>i guess i should explain myself. i'm pretty sure author's notes aren't allowed, but idgaf. you guys should know what's been up with my inability to update.<p>

first, i'd like to say _thank you_.

i've made some incredible friendships with my reviewers and inboxers and and and _i love you. _(you guys are fucking beautiful.)

it's been months since i've last logged on, and when i did, i was surprised to see _tons_ of messages in my inbox. (30% people asking wazzap and 70% sending death threats on updating.)

* * *

><p><span>second<span>, sorry sorry sorry sorry.

i've just been so busy with life, and and and i just didn't have _time_. i fell out of the khr fandom, then fell out of anime COMPLETELY (except for occasional hetalia) and slipped into the kpop fandom, forgetting about khr.

i also had academic stress piled upon me, i hurt my leg from lax and spent time recovering, and just bunches of other personal stuff. i know as an author, that's not an excuse, but i'm only human.

* * *

><p><span>third<span>, go away.

some of these critics on ff can be ridiculous. this is my story. **_leave me alone._**

* * *

><p><span>finally<span>, what you guys actually came here for: (lol no guys it's not a chapter)

_**i've been debating on 3 choices:**_

**a.) continue**

**b.) permanent hiatus (aka goodbye story forever)**

**c.) pass this story onto a different, talented author who is willing to work on this and update frequently and can surpass this failure of an author which is me.**

ok so. here are the pros and cons for each choice.

for **choice a**, i'd continue this myself, but the updates would take a while, like a month-or-two. /le sigh

for **choice b**, you guys wouldn't suffer from my inability to sit down on a computer and type, but then goodbye date me!. we'll miss you. rip.

and **choice c**. pros: you'll be happy forever and this thing will get finished with quicker. cons: you won't be able to talk with me anymore (yes, that's a bad thing)

so i'm wondering on what i should do.

* * *

><p>ik guys. you're sick and tired of me ik ik. i'd like to bow to <strong><em><span>Rissy<span>_**. for being there for me. :) ily3

well i miss you. thanks for the 100+ reviews!

oh and this is gonna upset you guys even more, but i'm slightly sadist and extremely angsty:

_POLL RESULTS :D_

**_Ken: 8_**

_Yamamoto: 7_

_Tsuna: 6_

_Chikusa: 5_

_Other: 3_

_Ryohei (wtf why did i put him there): lol exactly zerrooooooooolololol_

*answers for 'other' were: Adult Lambo, Mukuro, and Bel's brother.

oh fuq, ken was gonna be the date. KEN. ;AAAAAAA;

/forever angsty


End file.
